Not the way I planned it
by naho-chan-23
Summary: Alfred hara todo por conquistar esos ojos verdes que lo cautivaron desde el primer concierto... Un amor platonico, tres semanas, una entrada... ¿Podrá conquistar al chico de su vida, el cantante mas famoso del mundo? A veces no necesitas buscar mucho para conseguir lo que amas...
1. Unexpected Love

-vuelve luego de un mes de ausencia- wiii~

Creo que me he fumado algo muy raro y ando mas gay de lo que normalmente estoy xd vengo con este fic, muchos capis, nose cuantos xD ...lo que venga la inspiracion e.e

Agradecimientos mega especiales a mi amore, soledad :3 esto seria un asco sin ti e.e de verdad mis ideas salen tan desordenadas e incomprensibles xD como mi gemelo me entiendes y por lo mismo lo corriges de la manera exacta T.T este fic es parte tuya tambien :3

Dedicado a toda lo comunidad de global mpreg ;D y a quienes se tomaron la molestia de hacerle click al spam de la pagina que las llevo aqui e.e espero que les guste :D

Tambien se lo dedico a todo el equipo de cosplayers que estuvieron en el hetafest todos fueron un amor y por mas que nunca lean esto (?) pase un dia precioso asi que no tengo nada mas que ofrecer :3

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes le pertenecen a hidekaz-sama *w* y la cancion de este fic: "Time is Running Out" le pertenece a Muse *o* grupo con el que obsecione buen tiempo xd

**Parejas:** usuk, por el momento ;3

**Avertencia**: futuro lemon (cuando me sienta preparada e.e)

* * *

**Not the way I planned it**

**Capítulo 1: Unexpected Love**

Alfred odiaba el rock-alternativo, le gustaba el hip-hop y el break dance, un poco de rock de su país solamente, creía que los ingleses se habían robado el rock de su país y lo habían convertido en algo mortífero para los oídos mortales, al menos para sus oídos, detestaba todo lo que tenía que ver con rock alternativo. Era fanático ferviente de The Queen y The Beatles por lo mucho, pero nada más, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA MÁS.

¿Y que hacia ahí entonces? La respuesta solo recaía en dos palabras: una apuesta

O en cuatro también: una apuesta con su hermano

Si, su hermano era un canadiense más tímido que él, pero siempre andaba con los audífonos escuchando quién sabe, un día le entro curiosidad al americano y se puso a escuchar la música del i-Pod que casi nunca soltaba, solo para dormir. Dió un grito de aberración y lo tiro al piso, adiós al i-Pod, adiós a la bonita relación de hermanos.

- ¡¿QUE FUCK ES ESO?!

- Mmm…- Mathew, su hermano, recién emergía de los brazos de Morfeo -que pasa Al?- dijo mientras se sobaba los ojos y se sentaba en la cama- ¡Mi i-Pod! ¡¿Pero que...?! ¡¿Alfred por qué lo tiraste?! - ese era Mathew dando el primer grito del mes.

- ¡¿Eso era un i-Pod?! ¡¿Cómo puede albergar música tan ahhg?! –.No pudo más y pisó el i-Pod.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Alfred salte de ahí! – Empujó al otro sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, Mathew era de apariencia débil, se notaba que no era de recurrir a la violencia, pero esto era un caso de emergencia - ¡Lárgate de mi cuarto! ¡Ya! - Alzó la voz ,pero aún se le escuchaba como un susurro pues su tono siempre era bajo, casi inexistente.

- No me voy sin antes botar esa…¡Cosa!

- ¡Esa cosa es mi i-Pod y contenía la música que mas me gustaba!

- ¡¿A eso le llamas música?!

- ¡SI! ¡Y para que sepas es mucho más buena que tus estúpidas electrónicas o tu hip-hop callejero! - Sí, cuando se trataba de atentar con SU música, el menor SI se molestaba.

- ¡No oses comparar esa porquería con mis amadas electrónicas!

- ¡No es una porquería! ¡Es rock británico! ¡El rock más famoso en toda la historia musical! ¡Pasó por años y aun así sigue siendo más escuchada que tu hip-hop! ¡Tu música jamás podrá ser tan famosa!

- ¡¿Ah si?! ... ¡A que consigo música antigua que sigue siendo igual de famosa ahora que hace unos años!

- No me refiero a unos años...¡Me refiero a décadas!

- ¡Igual! ¡Las encontrare!

- ¡No podrás!

- ¡The Beatles! ¡JA! ¡Cómo te quedo el ojo!

- Es grupo británico ._.

- Esto…¿Queen?

- Británico ._.

- ¡Encontrare uno antiguo ya verás! ¡O si no…!

- ¿O si no?...¿Que serias capaz de hacer? –la expresión molesta cambio a un dejo pensativo con aire de amenaza, oh no Alfred, yo que tu, huyo.

- ¡¿Q-Qué me piensas hacer?!

- Nada…- Sonrió levemente, su rostro tan inocente no calzaba con el gesto malévolo- solo…iras a un concierto conmigo, el grupo más famoso de esta década viene por primera vez a estados unidos…

- ¡NO! ¡NO PIENSO ESCUCHAR ESO Y MENOS IR A UN CONCIERTO!

- Lo harás...¡O me compras otro i-Pod! - Otro grito que parecía un susurro, si los escucharas de lejos pareciera como si Alfred hablara solo.

- ¡Está bien, te lo compro!

- ¿Sabes que ese i-Pod esta 2500 dólares no?

- …o-ok…iré al concierto… pero…si encuentro canciones antiguas que aun siguen siendo famosas ¡Tu tendrás que escuchar muisca americana por tres años!

- Hecho.

- ¿T-tan seguro estas?

- Si.

- N-nunca pensé que escuchabas eso…tu carácter no combina…

- Pero me gusta y punto, ahora, ve buscando porque ya tengo las 2 entradas en primera fila…tienes diez minutos…- ¡Y así Mathew gobernó por primera vez la relación de hermanos!

- ¡AHHH!- Salió corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto.

Ya en su cama prendió su laptop, no sin antes darse un golpe contra las sabanas.

- ¡¿Como pude ser tan idiota?! ¡Elvis Presley! ¡El padre del rock!

Corrió hacia el cuarto de Mathew, pero no lo encontró, encontró más bien una nota, la leyó:

_Si quieres preguntarme algo ve hasta el Madison Square Garden, estoy esperando en la entrada, ten cuidado con los fanáticos. Tienes hasta las 7:30, en otras palabras, te quedan cinco minutos_

Agarro su chaqueta y se fue corriendo hacia el Madison Square, lo bueno es que residían cerca , fue en taxi y llego rápidamente, miro su reloj:7:28, tenía que encontrar a su hermano.

- ¡Mathew! ¡¿Where are you?! - A las justas podía moverse entre los fanáticos que se apilaban uno encima de otro, divisó un pequeño rizo color ceniza encima de las cabezas, rasgo característico que compartían ambos, sólo que tenían formas distintas. Lo jaló hacia él - ¡AH! ¡¿Puedes dejar de jalar mi rizo?! – Le grito el menor - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- ¡¿Cómo que hago aquí?! ¡¿Tu qué crees!?

- ¿Conseguiste a alguien?

- ¡Elvis Presley!

- Bien, aquí está tu premio…- Le entrego un papel y se fue con la masa de gente.

- ¡¿Que?! ... ¡esper-waa! – También fue arrastrado por la fanaticada que cada vez era más espesa, sólo veía cabezas a su alrededor, no sabía a dónde iba, observo como le sellaban el papel y luego la puerta principal apareció por encima de su cabeza, la cruzó y luego todos se abrieron dejándolo al fin libre para mover siquiera sus brazos.

- ¡Uff! al fin salí de ese infierno – Pero la alegría no le duro mucho, no había salido, más bien había entrado, abrió los ojos y casi le da un infarto, estaba en la primera fila del concierto de rock alternativo más grande de todos los tiempos… Y se suponía que acababa de librarse de eso...

* * *

El lugar estaba oscuro solo iluminado en el escenario, trató de escapar durante una hora y solo podía escuchar los gritos de los fanáticos, el grupo que se iba a presentar aun no venia, estaba atrasado - Tenía que ser rock británico - se dijo a si mismo molesto, en realidad ese grupo siempre era puntual, solo que en los concierto el gustaba llegar una o dos horas más tarde, era parte de la esencia de esa espera angustiante y que solo te carcome los nervios, quieres ver a tu cantante favorito y lo quieres ver YA.

Salió el baterista y el guitarrista, siendo recibido por aplausos y gritos esta vez de aliento y emoción, aún no salía el cantante principal, la introducción de la canción fue tocada por los otros miembros del grupo, mientras que poco a poco el humo del escenario se fue dispersando y abriendo en dos dando paso al ser que tan solo al ser captado por los ojos azules, Alfred no volvió a separarlos de su figura durante todo el concierto.

El chico cantante era una deidad echa persona, ojos color verde que te miraban de forma altanera y orgullosa, junto a esa sonrisa que te indicaba que siempre obtenía lo que él quería ,figura delgada pero en forma, muy sexy en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su cabello rubio cayendo en forma dispareja hasta los hombros con las puntas teñidas de negro , cejas grandes que no se le veían mal, al contrario, le daban un aire rudo y sensual, enmarcaban mas sus orbes jade haciendo su mirada más profunda . Poseía dos aros en la oreja derecha unidos con cadenillas a una gargantilla oscura en su cuello también unida con cadenas a sus manos en forma de pulseras de plata, estaba vestido con un bivirí rasgado color negro estampado con bandera inglesa pegado a su cuerpo y unos pantalones de mezclilla sueltos, sus brazos tenían una que otra marca en su tersa y blanca piel parecida a la porcelana, producto de las constantes peleas que tenia, era tan joven, no sobrepasaba los 17 años, o eso creía Alfred, su edad en si era de 19 años, pero se conservaba muy bien.

Y su voz, solo al interpretar la primera estrofa derritió completamente al americano, era grave y armónica, un poco ronca pero eso no afectaba con su canto, más bien le otorgaba un estilo único, la combinación perfecta entre la fuerza y la afinación. Cada nota era como una pequeña brisa que penetraba los oídos y no salía de tu cabeza, retumbando en cada neurona y dejándote en un estado de trance solo dispuesto a seguir escuchando más y más de su adictiva melodía.

Agarraba el micro e iba de un lado a otro cantando, dominaba muy bien el escenario, proporcionaba a todos sus fanáticos la vista perfecta de él, de su cuerpo, de sus ojos. Avanzaba más cerca al público y todos se desesperaban por tocar su ropa, su piel, su cuerpo, solo para recibir una mirada y una de esas sonrisas malvadamente encantadoras que solo Arthur Kirkland podía hacer. Su encanto residía en todo su ser, y no solo se lucia cantando, antes también había demostrado ser un haz en la guitarra eléctrica, muchos mataban por conseguir las guitarras que usaba solo una vez por concierto y luego se deshacía de ellas, era muy caprichoso y exigente cuando de su performance se trataba. Una guitarra y un vestuario distinto para cada presentación, en cambio los piercings y las cadenas eran siempre las mismas, nunca se las sacaba, eran parte de si desde que era un chiquillo de 15 años, edad en la que comenzó con la banda. Ahora era el ser más famoso de toda Inglaterra, y se encontraba de gira en estados unidos para ese momento.

Alfred solo se concentraba en observarlo a él, esa hermosa melodía que salía en cada palabra cantada, el dejo británico combinado con la sensualidad de su voz hacia que el de ojos azules flotara entre cada coro, entre cada verso entonado por aquellos labios color rosa yéndose para el carmesí los cuales hacían delirar a más de una, y a más de uno.

_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
You've created_

Arthur comenzó a buscar a su próximo afortunado o afortunada de la noche, ¿Quién tendría el derecho suficiente de estar junto al chico mas pedido por todo el mundo?

_You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

Divisó entre la gente a un chico de mechón extraño color arena, ojos azules brillando solo para a él, sonrió con suficiencia dirigiéndole la mirada, había encontrado a la persona correcta. Obviamente moriría por estar con él aunque sea un segundo.

You will be the death of me  
Yeah You will be the death of me  
Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Movió los labios como sólo el sabia hacerlo y se acercó con esa mirada atrevida hacia el público.

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out_

Se agacho hacia él y de esa forma canto la segunda estrofa, tentándolo.

_I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted_

Alfred sintió como sus pies se movían solos hacia el escenario, más bien trepando hacia él.

_Now that you know I'm trapped  
Sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation_

You will squeeze the life out of me

Cuando estuvieron a la misma altura Arthur aprovecho el momento para dedicarle la ultima parte de la canción, aun faltaban dos estrofas mas, pero le hizo una seña a sus compañeros para que terminaran rápido, se le acaba de ocurrir algo, era el rey de la improvisación y nadie le negaría sus caprichos.

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Ooooohh

La música termino y todo el mundo grito de emoción-desesperación-admiración-locura por el británico. Era el momento de presentarse, no sabe ni porque lo hace en todos sus conciertos, ¡es obvio que todo el mundo lo conoce!

- ¡Good evening everybody! ¡I´m Arthur Kirkland!

Dirigió el micrófono hacia el publico y en los parlantes se llego a escuchar el grito de media ciudad aplastada en el Madison Square, todo sea por ver aunque sea un segundo al aquel chico que les cambio la vida y la existencia de todos los presentes, incluso al estadounidense quien no le quitaba la mirada embobada de encima, continuó hablando.

- Hoy es nuestro primer concierto aquí, conmigo están Scott ,quien se encarga de la guitarra, claro, yo lo hago mejor , y a mi otro lado se encuentra Ian ,nuestro baterista – Recibió de respuesta la ovación del público, claro que todos los conocían, pero era una forma de interactuar con sus admiradores, ahora era el turno del que estaba su costado.

- ¿And you are?- Le dirigió una mirada sensual mirándolo de arriba abajo.

- Eh… Alfred F. Jones…

- ¿De dónde eres? - Se relamió los labios que estaban algo resecos, volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos azules destacaban bastante en la oscuridad de la noche.

- New York

- Y...¿Qué es lo que más te gusta del grupo como para venir a nuestro concierto en primera fila?- Lo observó inquisitoriamente, le entraba curiosidad ver como alguien con pinta de no escuchar rock se encontraba ahí.

Alfred no sabía que responder, la única canción que había escuchado de ellos había sido la que recientemente acababa de sonar, no sabía nada de nada del rock alternativo, ¡se suponía que lo odiaba!, pero, con esos ojos verdes mirándolo solo pudo contestar lo más sincero que se le ocurrió.

- Tú.

El público comenzó a silbar, se escucharon muchos "¡yo también!" entre la multitud, Arthur se sonrojó, pero rápidamente se obligó a desaparecerlo de sus mejillas, no iba a reaccionar de esa forma ante un simple fanático, además, era obvio que él era el más amado por todos los presentes, cualquiera le diría lo mismo, que estúpido de su parte, olvido rápidamente el inconveniente y prosiguió con el cuestionario.

- Y ¿cuál fue la canción con la que te llegue a gustar? - Lo dijo con un tono orgulloso, para no dejar dudas de que el tenía el control en ese momento, no el americano.

-Time is running out –adivino el titulo de lo único que había oído de ellos, rogó para que este bien.

- ¿Quieres que te lo cante de nuevo?- Esta vez Arthur le mostró una mirada provocativa, Alfred había respondido correctamente. Arthur no espero su próxima respuesta, comenzó a cantarle una parte de la canción en su oído.

_I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted_

Alfred casi muere con la cercanía que le ofrecía el cuerpo inglés, olía delicioso, su aliento se sentía cálido, al igual que su presencia, esta vez tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar su voz sin la molestia del micrófono, era incluso más hermoso de cerca, no se resistió y giro su cara, se acerco a sus labios perfectos y lo beso delicadamente.

Arthur se quedo mudo.

Pasaron los segundos.

Y los demás no tardaron en gritonear al desgraciado que se había aprovechado del momento, seguridad vino rápido y se lo llevo a rastras, Alfred se resistió durante todo el camino, no quería alejarse de él.

Arthur estaba con el rostro estupefacto, al igual que Ian y Scott, quienes para cambiar de aires comenzaron a tocar otra melodía, Arthur reacciono y volvió a cantar, y como si no hubiera pasado nada, el concierto continuo.

* * *

Ya en la entrada, Alfred termino golpeando a uno de los guardias y volvió a correr por quinta vez hacia el escenario, pero fue detenido nuevamente y esta vez fue echado a patadas hacia las calles neoyorquinas.

Camino entre la oscuridad del a noche, eran casi las 10, corrió hacia su apartamento y ni bien entro a su cuarto prendió al laptop y comenzó a buscar acerca del grupo.

Necesitaba saber algo más de Arthur.

Mathew llego a las 2 de la madrugada, estaba exhausto, había sido la mejor noche de su vida, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Alfred, recordó entonces todo lo que había sucedido, el también había visto todo, su meta era que a Alfred le gustara la banda, no que se obsesionara con el vocalista, al final sus sospechas fueron ciertas, Alfred estaba escuchando un video de Arthur en una de sus tantas presentaciones. El mayor volteó y al encontrarse a su hermano lo primero que se le ocurrió decir fue – ¡Mathew!, ¿tienes entradas para el concierto de mañana!?

- Eh, no…

- ¡Donde las consigo!

- Alfred, todas ya están vendidas…

- ¿Y las de tu país?!

- También…

- Después de eso van a Japón y luego a china, entonces tengo que…- Comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo mientras se volvía a la computadora, abrió una ventana para dirigirse donde se vendían tickets online.

- Mathew, ¿Tienes 3750 dólares?

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡No!

- ¡Yo tengo ahorros pero se irán para el pasaje a Japón! por favor Mathew yo se que también has ahorrado algo!

- Es que todo se me ha ido para las entradas del concierto de hoy…

-…tengo dos semanas para conseguir el dinero…

- En realidad tienes tres…

- ¿Qué? – Alfred no podía haber fallado en el cálculo del tiempo, acaba de averiguarse todos los conciertos y ya tenía el calendario de la banda hasta el próximo mes.

- Al final de todo Arthur afirmo que descansarían luego de sus conciertos en estados unidos, quería visitar uno que otro lugar de nueva york, y lo mismo haría en Toronto, así que los pospuso una semana más.

- ¡Entonces es mejor! , ¡Buscaré un trabajo y juntare los 3750 para la entrada!

- Alfred…no creo que puedas, son solo tres semanas…

- Lo hare Mathew, y ¡Tú me ayudaras!

- ¿Qué? - El pobre de Mathew ya se temía eso - Estas demente, ¡Yo no pienso juntar para un concierto al que no iré!, y… además tengo que comprarme otro i-Pod…

- ¡Te comprare un i-Pod en Japón y hare que el mismo Arthur te lo firme!

- ¿Qué? - Mathew enmudeció - Alfred, no creo que te dejen acercarte a él siquiera…

- ¿Acaso no confías en tu hermano?

- No es eso, e-es que…

- Juro por mi vida y por el amor que le tengo a Arthur que conseguiré ese autógrafo, te lo prometo, solo ayúdame a conseguir el dinero…

-…o-ok Alfred…ha-hagámoslo - Alfred se tiro encima de su hermano y lo abrazo asfixiándolo- ¡Gracias Matty! ¡Te traeré no solo un autógrafo! ¿También una foto! ¡Te lo juro!

- A-Alfred g-gracias…p-pero…¡m-me…ah..or..cas!

- ¡Ah! - Lo soltó rápidamente- Perdón, fue la emoción ejeje – Rio tiernamente agarrándose la cabeza.

Mathew con las justas podía respirar, aspiro una bocanada de aire y continuo –Ahora tenemos que dormir, mañana es un largo día y para buscar trabajo necesitas estar sin ojeras.

- ¡A dormir! ¡Yay! –Alfred estaba realmente emocionado, haría todo por encontrar a aquel chico que lo conquisto en solo una noche.

Iban a ser las tres semanas más largas de su vida hasta encontrárselo de nuevo.

O tal vez no…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... :3

Si les gusto un review porfis t.t ...al menos un "me gusta" por escrito y llorare feliz e.e

Creditos finales a mi otro amore paola :3, que por mas que no ha visto hetalia (y quiero que vea -3-) me supera olimpicamente en ingles (mi ingles da asco xD) y se tomo al molestia de crear como 5 titulos para el fic :3 le mando corazones gays por face ;D

Actualizacion...etto...entre una a dos semanas...ojala me esperen T.T


	2. My dear brothers

Segundo capi! Soy feliz pude actualizar al dia siguiente TwT...Aunque parece el capi 1.5 por que esta mas pequeño xD, el tercero tambien sera pequeño T.T...creo que lo juntare con el cuarto xD

Agradecimientos a mi sole-sama que su malvado padre le robo la laptop xD Espero que te la devuelva pronto sino moriremos xd

wiii~ sin más vengo con es te mini capi :D -va por una taza de te-

* * *

**Disclairmer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestro amado Hidekaz sama :3

**Advertencia:** Un Iggy mandando tiernamente a la mierda a todo el mundo *w* (?)

* * *

**Not the way I planned it**

**Capítulo 2: My "dear" brothers**

-¡Arthur! ¡¿Estás ahí?! - Tocó la puerta del baño un Scott muy enojado, su hermano estaba encerrado ya por dos horas y él quería usar el baño también - ¡¿te puedes apurar?!

- ¡Estoy ocupado bastard!

- ¿En qué? ¡¿Contando las mayólicas de la pared?!

- No idiot! ...Sólo que… ah shit ¡¿No puedes meterte a otro cuarto?!

- ¡Arthur abre ya o juro que dejaré una marca para que de verdad no quieras salir del baño!

- Scott ve al otro baño - Intervino Ian, cansado de las peleas constantes de sus hermanos.

- ¡Pero ese es el baño de chicas!

- ¡¿Acaso dudas de tu masculinidad maldito gay?! - Ésta vez Arthur gritó desde la puerta del baño de hombres - ¡Ahora lárguense ambos!

- El camerino es de los tres, así que no vengas a jodernos con lo mismo y sal de una buena vez, y tú Scott, también vete al otro baño o ambos se arrepentirán de no haberme hecho caso - Ian molesto realmente daba miedo, así que Scott fue hacia el baño de damas, pero Arthur seguía encerrado.

- Arthur, ¿Fue por Alfred no? - Ian comenzó con el incómodo tema desde el otro lado de la puerta que los separaba.

- ¿Q-que?

- ¿Fue por ese americano por el que estás ahí no?

- ¡N-no! ¡¿Q-que me crees imbécil?! ¡Arthur Kirkland jamás se dejara llevar por algo tan estúpido como un puto beso!

- No fue un puto beso Arthur, fue tu primer beso y lo sabes bien.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Vete a la mierda, idiota!

- No me iré - Dijo con un tono socarrón, amaba provocar de esa forma su hermano.

- ¡Lárgate! ¡Ni creas que te daré el gusto de joderme!

- Ya lo estás haciendo hermanito, déjame decirte que no es la gran cosa, además, vive en New York ¿no? ¿No dijiste que irías a visitar la gran manzana la próxima semana?, tal vez te lo encuentres…

- ¡C-cállate! ¡Eso es mentira!

- O ¿Acaso ahora me vas a venir con que no quieres verlo?

- …¡N-no es eso!

- Entonces averigua dónde vive y simple, tienes su nombre completo, ¡con eso hasta el retrasado de Scott puede conseguir la dirección!

- ¡Te escuché! - Del otro lado del baño, el "más desinteresado" de los tres seguía al pendiente de la conversación.

- Ahora si quieres encontrarlo sal del baño y llama a cualquier asesor, "nadie le niega nada a Arthur Kirkland" o ¿Eso no decías? o ¿El americano te robo la lengua?

- ¡Tal vez le robó otra cosa! - Scott seguía opinando desde el otro baño.

- ¡Shut up! - Abrió fuertemente la puerta del baño y se fue corriendo hacia el teléfono, tratando de ocultar su rostro que se encontraba rojo, pero aun así fue notado por el mayor - ¡Ajajaja! ¡Nunca pensé que te vería así hermanito! - Ian estaba muriéndose de la risa.

- Vete a la mierda Ian y pásame el teléfono.

- Como quieras – Se lo pasó desinteresadamente - Y ¿Qué piensas hacer luego? ¿Declararte?

- ¡C-claro que no idiot!

- Ajajaja ¿Entonces?

- …No…no lo sé… mejor averiguo dónde trabaja y hago como si estuviera de visita…

- ¡Ajajajajaja!

- ¡Idiota! ¿Ahora qué?

- Ajajaja es, es que ¡Ajajajaja!

- ¡Cállate imbécil!

- Es que nunca te habíamos visto de esa forma hermanito - Ahora era Scott el que hablaba - siempre eras el más altanero y desgraciado de los tres, hiciste que 4723 personas se suicidaran por ti, ¡Y ahora andas desesperado por hallar la dirección de UNO de los más de 10 millones que te siguen! ¡O has fumado más de lo normal o yo soy el que se ha fumado algo!

- Ajajajaja e-es que ¡Ajajajaja! – Ian continuaba en su ataque de risa - Ajajaja de verdad, nunca nunca nunca pensé que ¡Ajajaja!

- Mierda, yo lo continuo tarado - Scott golpeó a Ian para que se calmara y prosiguió - Nunca pensamos que el más descarado, sinvergüenza y deseado vocalista de toda Inglaterra que se oculta debajo de la fachada más cínica de caballerismo estuviera enamorado de alguien.

- Yo no estoy enamorado - Dijo casi en un grito el inglés.

- Ajajajajaja si hermanito y yo soy un hada ¡Ajajajajaja!

- ¡Shit! ¡¿Pueden dejar de decirme hermanito?! ¡Molesta! ¡Par de imbéciles!

- Jajaja wiii~ soy un hada gay ajajaj-¡Auch!- Ésta vez Scott sí le dió un golpe fuerte, parecía que el que de verdad se había fumado algo era Ian – ¡Cállate idiota! Y tú Arthur, si quieres que ese otro imbécil caiga a tus pies, ¡Es hora de que actúes ya!-le alcanzo el teléfono.

- Ajajaja o si no…

- O si no… - Arthur tembló, presentía algo malo.

- ¡O si no nosotros iremos tras el! – Dijeron los dos al unísono

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver malditos bastardos! ¡Ni crean que yo! ¡Arthur Kirkland! ¡El hombre más deseado de éste planeta les dejaré a Alfred tan fácilmente!

- ¡Así se habla hermanito! ¡Ahora ve por lo que quieres!

- ¡Iré por lo que quiero! – Rápidamente marcó el teléfono del manager y cuando contestó dijo - ¡Necesito la dirección de Alfred F. Jones ahora! ¡O te consideras despedido para las próximas doce horas! - Colgó el teléfono y esperó a que llegara lo solicitado a su correo, sólo con eso conseguiría ver al maldito que le robó un beso, tenía que darle su respectivo merecido ¿no?

* * *

Y espero no me tiren tomatitos si esperaban mas xD

Esto es la terapia familiar de los Kirkland! Cada fin de mes una sesion! e.e/

nos vemos en el otro~ (esta vez tardare una semana :3)

Las amo *w* lo saben... aun que sea un "me gusta" por escrito y me regalaran un orgasmo (?)


	3. Changing lifestyle, What's up with me?

Volvi luego de una ajetreada noche de haloween leyendo lemon ;D

xD

Quería subirlo ayer pero...pero...T.T

Primero que nada: ¡FELIZ CUMPLE SOLITUDELY! perdon , no sabes cuanto queria hacerte un fic T.T ... pero dedicare este y el proximo capi para ti :3 (si, hay doble actualizacion ;D)

Ademas la mayoria son capitulos cortos T.T...de ahi vienen mas largos :3...creo xd ... pero tal vez tarde un poco mas editandolos :3

Aparte de eso en el cap (no recuerdo xD) me inspire tanto que termine dibujando a arthur xD lo subire para cuando suba uno de los capitulos nombrados ...espero que les guste :3

Agradecimientos extra a mi gemelito presente :3 , terminamos teniendo una discucion importantisima acerca del futuro de este fic *3* y ella en una carpa y yo en mi camita en pijama xD Cuando el deber llama se cumple en donde sea! e.e/ viva mi celu con facebook xD y el wi-fi que nos bendice el dia x3

Tambien a mi Paola querida :3 super dominadora del idioma mas hermoso de todos *-* (ya me jalo las orejas por el titulo del capi anterior T.T) y quien me da los titulos de cada capi :3 claro, tambien me da una enseñanza de ingles intensivo al estilo espartano xD

Bueno luego de blablablear es hora del siguiente capi :D

Disfrutenlo ^^!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje le pertenece a Hidekaz sama ;D Youtube tampoco me pertenece xD

**Parejas:** Usuk

**Advertencias:** Umm... ¿Ojos amenazadores de una horda apunto de matar al pobre de Alfred? e.e

* * *

**Not the way I planned it**

**Capítulo 3: Changing of lifestyle...What's up with me?!**

6:00 am, el sol salía por las nubes, el cielo claro y el ambiente frío inundaba el cuarto de los hermanos, Alfred despertó con un largo bostezo, escuchó a su hermano haciendo algo, levantó la cabeza adormilada y se encontró con un conjunto de terno recientemente planchado.

Tocó su textura, la tela aun estaba tibia, le daban ganas de seguir durmiendo dentro de sus sabanitas. Soñar con ojos verdes y voces acarameladas que entonaban música británica. Pero los gritos susurrados de su hermano lo volvieron a la realidad.

- ¡Vamos Alfred despierta!…son las seis y tienes que presentarte temprano si quieres conseguir alguna oportunidad laboral -Le entregó una toalla y le señaló el baño, era hora de tocar la fría agua de la ducha.

- Ummm Mattie, no quieruuu -Volvió a meterse entre la colcha de Superman y su almohada-

- Alfred, nadie te va a conseguir los 3000 y no sé qué más de tu entr…

- ¡El concierto! ¡Es cierto! ¡N-no fue un sueño! – Alfred no podía creérselo, pensó que aquel ser angelical había sido producto de su imaginación, dio un salto volador y se metió al baño, salió media hora después, con la toalla cubriendo lo necesario y tiritando de frio- ¡Mattie la ropa! ¡Sabes el frio que hace en las mañanas y me dejas así!

-Perdón bro - Mathew rio disimuladamente, aun siendo Alfred el mayor de los dos, dependía mucho de él.

Pasaron los minutos y a las 7:15 estaba saliendo con un hotcake bañado en miel de maple, cortesía de su hermano, era la hora de buscar trabajo.

Ya en las calles de nueva york descubrió que no sería tan fácil, muy pocas tiendas buscaban empleados, y las que lo hacían con solo ver la apariencia relajada del chico lo rechazaban rápidamente.

Alfred siguió caminando, frustrado por lo poco que había logrado aquel día, ahora tenía menos tiempo para conseguir el dinero, escucho entonces aquella música nueva para él, era otra canción, pero aquella voz era inconfundible…

Volteo rápidamente y se encontró con un grupo de chicos que veían un video de los últimos conciertos de Arthur, estaban negociando el costo del video con el dueño de este. Entró a la tienda y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con las miradas de: "¿Qué hace este aquí?" Seguidas con una expresión de desprecio. Es que ¿De verdad se notaba tanto que antes odiaba aquella música?

El dueño de la tienda no dudó en dejar lucir su curiosidad por el que acababa de aparecer y se acercó a él.

-¿Tu nombre forastero? – Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo examinándolo detenidamente.

- A-Alfred…- Aquellos ojos color carmesí lo intimidaban.

- Alfred ¿Qué?- El dueño puso una mano en su blanco cabello revolviéndolo, ahora poseía un gesto intrigado, acaso ¿el chico era…?

- Alfred f. jones

Si las miradas que recibió antes eran de desprecio, ahora eran gestos de cálida bienvenida comparadas con las que estaba recibiendo ahora. TODOS habían escuchado sobre ese maldito aventado que tuvo la osadía de besar a Arthur Kirkland y aun vivía para contarlo… no, no por mucho tiempo.

Comenzaron a acercarse lentamente al americano, quien ahora se arrepentía de haber entrado a ese lugar. El dueño se dio cuenta de la situación y llegó antes que la horda de fanáticos y lo jaló al mostrador

-¡Haber chicos! si esta aquí es porque quiere algo, déjenme ver si consigo buen negocio, y tal vez les rebaje el precio de ese DVD.

Volteó hacia el de ojos azules y rápidamente lo interrogo- ¿De verdad eres Alfred? ¿El que beso a Arthur?

-S-si…

- ¿Sabes lo que te puede pasar si sigues aquí andando como si nada? ¡Estabas a punto de morir a manos de ellos!

- Pero yo no hice nada- hizo un pucherito con sus labios-

- Besaste a la estrella mundial del rock alternativo y ¡¿Dices que no has hecho nada!?

- P-pero, no pude resistirme…

- Pues entonces disfruta llevándote el odio de la mitad del mundo, porque todos quieren verte arder en fuego…-respiro largamente – Y ¿cómo llegaste a esta awesome tienda? En serio yo que tú me ocultaría al menos un mes si quiero conservar mi cuello.

- Necesito dinero en tres semanas, el suficiente como para conseguir una entrada...

- ¿Quieres volver a verlo sabiendo las consecuencias? Sus guardias te arrancarían miembro por miembro más por diversión que por cumplir órdenes...además, no creas que Arthur es una dama, es el ser mas perro que ha tenido Inglaterra, pero tantos se mueren por el que nadie dice nada.

-No te atrevas a dirigirte así a Arthur, no en mi presencia- la voz le salió grave y seca, denotaba a amenaza en cada silaba y el albino comprendió, solo lanzo una risa.

-No sabes con quien te estás metiendo mocoso...

-Por lo mismo he venido aquí, quiero que me enseñes este mundo, quiero saber quién es en realidad Arthur Kirkland. Como llego a ser el hombre más perfecto de toda Inglaterra, como puede arrancarte el corazón con solo una melodía...

- Has llegado al lugar correcto niñato, puedo responderte todas esas preguntas e incluso más.-Cambió su rostro a una sonrisa orgullosa, muy parecida a las que lanzaba el británico-¡Bienvenido al club oficial de Arthur Kirkland!

Alfred se quedo sin palabras, estaba en el club oficial…no podía creerlo, se encontraba en el paraíso, volteo hacia los estantes y vio fotografías autografiadas, polos, llaveros, CD´s originales, DVD´s , incluso almohadas y peluches.

Todo se redujo a una mirada suplicante y el típico "¿puedo entrar al club puedo puedo?!". Pero fue parado en seco por el albino.

- Escucha novato, aquí hay tres reglas:

La primera: solo amaras a Arthur Kirkland. La segunda: como prueba de ese amor necesitas colocarte dos aros en la oreja derecha, eso te identifica como fan oficial y al mismo tiempo es un acto de iniciación. La tercera: las actividades del grupo ante todo, sino quedas fuera, ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí! - Alfred estaba emocionado, pero aun le aterraba eso de los aros, perforarse su pobre orejita, no tenía la culpa. Ahora entendía porque se daban cuenta de que no era un fanático, vio de reojo a los demás y se dio cuenta que todos poseían dos perforaciones en la oreja derecha, incluso algunos llevaban el cabello teñido de negro en las puntas, le hacía recordar tanto a Arthur, sin embargo la voz rasposa lo regreso a tierra firme.

-Y me decías que buscabas trabajo ¿eh? Puedes trabajar aquí si quieres, no recibirás mucho claro, es el pago por saber más del grupo, no me sorprendería que solo conocieras una o dos canciones. Tú no eres de escuchar rock ¿No?

-La verdad era del hip-hop, mi hermano me tendió una trampa y sin darme cuenta estaba en primera fila... y ahora no se qué hago aquí buscando mas de él...-dijo soltando una risa enamorada.

- Muchos llegamos similarmente, nunca pensé que dentro de ese caparazón de desprecio y orgullo se escondía algo tan awesome como él. Claro, obviamente lo que te obsesiona primero es su voz, pero con el tiempo descubrí que era una persona para admirar y un modelo a seguir, bajo esa facha de malhechor se ocultan sentimientos de cariño y aprecio por sus fanáticos...

Alfred se dio cuenta que no era el único que sentía ese amor desenfrenado por el inglés, habían quienes también lo admiraban y lo volvían parte de sí. El con las justas había escuchado una que otra rola, y fue gracias a una estafa canadiense y luego a Youtube.

- ¡Oh vamos! no pongas esa cara luego de haber escuchado mi tan genial palabrería ¡Anímate! -le dió un golpe amistoso en la espalda y continuó- Si deseas con toda tu vida ir a ese concierto ponte ese gorro y ayúdame con los estantes de allá, por cierto, soy Gilbert.

-¿Q-qué?

-¿Quieres el dinero si o no? ¡Apúrate que esto se repleta en la tarde!  
Alfred solo sonrió y soltó un "gracias" antes de ponerse a trabajar, dejando al otro en el mostrador ordenando cuentas.

-Tomé la decisión correcta Arthur, espero que lo valores la próxima vez que nos encontremos, si es que aun me recuerdas maldito desgraciado...- susurro para si entre las estanterías del mostrador, eran las 3 pm, y el de ojos celestes seguía contento limpiando una que otra cosa, sin darse cuenta que acababa de escoger su destino.

Y ese destino tenía el nombre de Arthur Kirkland escrito en el.

* * *

Wuuuu~ y asi termino la mañana muy mañanera de alfred e.e , el diguiente se centra en nuestro sexy Arthur (lo amo por mi le creairia un altarcito solo a el *w*)

Cada review es como si viera un beso entre ambos angloparlantes *-* Por favor hagan que mi fantasia usukiana continue *-*

Ah claro y no soy muy buena en los signos de interrogacion y admiracion xD (hago lo que puedo x.x) si detectan algun error en eso o en otra cosa avisenme por favor les agradeceria tanto *w*


	4. My Pride, My dreams and You?

Como prometi los dos capis :3 este subi un poco despues por que adasdasd no encontraba titulo descente xD perdon por la demora :3

Los mismos agradecimientos a Sole y Poli :3

Y este tambien va dedicado a mi amada Solitudely tu sabes que nunca me cansare de repetir esto: continua escribiendo *w*

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes, solo a Hidekaz

**Parejas:** Por ahora el usuk mas tierno

**Advertencia:** Nothing :3 -se emociona porque dice algo decente en inglés-

* * *

**Not the way I planned it **

**Capítulo 4: My Pride, My dreams and... You?**

_12 pm del mismo día._

_Arthur recién recuperaba la conciencia de sí mismo, abrió lentamente sus orbes color verde y lo primero que pudo aclarar en su mente fueron tres cosas:_

_Era muy tarde para que un caballero se levante._

_Estaba desnudo._

_A la mierda todo, en ese momento sentía un dolor de cabeza infernal._

_Se levantó como pudo y se cubrió poniéndose la sabana como capa, fue directo al baño y al verse en el espejo se topo con una imagen nada agradable de él. Estaba demacrado, con unas ojeras que amenazaban con no desaparecer en todo el día, tenía marcas en el cuello producto de esa noche que aun no recordaba y sus pupilas esmeraldas brillaban más de lo normal._

_Dedujo que la había pasado genial, por más que se veía cansado también se veía… no feliz, más bien satisfecho. Y satisfacer a Sir Kirkland es una tarea que nadie había cumplido hasta ahora._

_Volteo a ver el dormitorio… no, no era suyo, le entro un poco de pánico, pero lo tomo a la ligera y siguió caminando hacia la cama, el cuarto era simple, una decoración juvenil, parecía de hombre._  
_Era de un hombre._

_._

_._

_._

_-¿Qué mierda hago aquí?- Su subconsciente comenzó a gritarle._

_Buscó su ropa desesperadamente, pero no la encontraba en ningún rincón del desorden de aquella habitación, sentía como su piel rozaba con la blanca tela de la sabana, ahora si entraba en pánico._

_Siguió buscando alguna pertenencia suya, pero no hallo rastro de nada, más bien encontró CD's tirados y fotografías suyas. Era más que obvio que se trataba de un fanático... eso lo alarmo aún más, ¿Qué hacía en el cuarto de uno de sus admiradores con la pinta de haber pasado la mejor noche de su vida con este?_

_Abrió la puerta y se lanzo contra el pasadizo para correr, pero no pudo continuar, unos brazos lo sujetaron y el dueño de estos le sonrió con unos tiernos ojos azules al hablarle._

_-Artie, ¿pasa algo?, si buscabas tu ropa, está en la lavandería, estaba llena de ron y bueno... ¿te encuentras bien?- Su rostro tenía un semblante preocupado, y esos ojos azules, god… eran hermosos…_

_Lo apretó mas contra sí y con la mano libre le acarició una mejilla tiernamente- ¿Por qué estas con mis sabanas?- Enmarco una ceja y rió suavemente. Se acercó cada vez más a sus labios, Arthur se estremeció sin poder moverse, solo sentía la respiración del otro, cerca de él, invadiéndolo cada vez mas - A veces llegas a ser tan tierno..._

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos.

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor con la respiración agitada.

- Que… mierda… fue… eso…

Agarro su celular y se observo a través del reflejo de la pantalla, aun en la luna oscura del aparato se notaba claramente su marcado sonrojo disperso en todo su rostro.

Y de la nada salió Scott del baño con una toalla, tapando lo suficiente como para hacer fantasear a muchos, sorprendiendo a Arthur.

-¡Ah shit! ¿Por qué carajos sales de esa forma del baño? ¡Casi me matas imbécil!

-Ajajajajaja idiota llevas toda tu puta vida viviendo con nosotros y ¿Aún no te acostumbras?- Se detuvo un rato a reírse de su cara asustada pero rápidamente se le fue la burla al descubrir otra cosa en ella - ¿Puedes sacarte esa sonrisa estúpida de la cara? Me dan ganas de golpearte.

Arthur volvió a mirarse en su celular, era verdad, estaba sonriendo…

Pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera…

Era una sonrisa enamorada y tierna...

Mierda, no era el...

¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ERA EL!

Con las manos se restregó la cara, seguro fue por el licor o la fiesta de ayer, ¡no podía ser por ese sueño! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Trató una y otra vez pero no consiguió mucho, la sonrisa no se le borraba, a lo que Scott aprovechó para martirizarlo un poco más.

- ¿Te paso algo tan genial en tus sueños, que terminaste con esa sonrisa de imbécil?- Comenzó a reír mas fuerte - Seguro soñaste con ese idiota – Lo dijo al azar, para hacerle más la vida imposible a su pobre hermano que ya de por si estaba siendo atormentado por su conciencia.

Pero había acertado, el menor se enrojeció aun más y a golpes lo boto de su cuarto, estaba molesto, pero… estaba molesto consigo mismo, no tanto por Scott.

Cuando sólo quedaron Arthur y la soledad, volvió a ver su reloj, eran las 12 pm, instantáneamente aparecieron los recuerdos del sueño, esos ojos azules tan profundos como el mismo mar, la mirada tierna y encantadora… frustrado lanzo un grito…

¡No quería recordar eso! No no no ¡NO QUERIA!

-¿Es que ni en sueños puedes dejarme en paz?- Se preguntó con una sonrisa resignada, su propia conciencia estaba jugando con él y ahora se encontraba burlándose, el no se merecía esto, no ahora.

Esas malditas sensaciones lo invadían y no podía soportarlas.

Y lo peor es que pedía más.

A la siguiente hora estaba caminando por las calles de la gran manzana.

Caminó sin rumbo buscando algo.

Y al mismo tiempo su corazón sabía a donde ir…

* * *

La pregunta que siempre me hare es: ¿Por qué cada capi me sale mas corto? T.T...creo que esa es una razon de porque subo dos a la vez xD

Bueno...el 5 es igual de corto...el 6 recien lo estoy haciendo xd (descubri que me faltaba la mitad xD) raramente el 7 lo tengo xD (tambien corto T.T) a partir del 8 se adecenta un poco xD asi que esperen un poquito :3 onegai! -se tira al piso al estilo japon-

Espero les agrade tanto como el anterior...

Y feliz dia de los muertos! e.e/

Un review y el DVD de Arthur les sale con descuento! xD

Una pregunta que hasta ahora mi conciensia me atormenta es: Nahomy, ¿Ya tienes el nombre del grupo? no lo vas a llamar arthur y sus amigos ¿O si?

Mi otro yo (el que escribe aqui xD): Es que no hay inspireishion T.T

Mi conciencia: -Le pega-

Yo: -llora-

¿Alguien me ayuda con el nombre? Las amaria mas de lo que ya lo hago ;3


	5. Forbidden Love in New York

Volvi ;-; no me mateeeeeeeen -huye a lo italia-

Mi compu colapso, mi memoria de 20 gigas de anime se fue con el viento y de las cuales eran 5 gigas de hetalia T.T e-eran...e-eran...

MI COLECCION DE 1500 IMAGENEEEES -llora desconsoladamente a lo gay-

Well...junto con eso se borraron 12 capis del fic xD mas otros tres fics que tenia en mente y la continuacion del fic fruk xD

Y luego me robaron mi celu que tenia hasta el capi 9 al menos xd

¿Que puedo rescatar de este mes? FUI AL CONCIERTO DE BIGBANG *-* y pague 100 por una entrada que valia 540 xD .mi amiga que las vendio se sintio estafada xD- y termine okane ga nai *-* (ayase TwT)

Pero por suerte el cinco lo tenia mi adorada sole-sama e.e que se lo envie no se cuando pero aparecio por ahi xd el seis, creanme, inspiracion solo tengo para fruk en este momento -el fic de disque dos capis, va a terminar con mas xd-

Buscare algun dou r18 usuk haber si sale algo xD

Ahora saquemos mi aburrida vida y vamos con algo mas interesante xD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a hidekaz sama (esto se vuelve tan comun que se me acaban las ideas para otorgarle gratitud xd)

**Parejas:** lo de siempre mis amores ;D usuk :3

**Advertencia:** Zimbawe, calzoncillos, loco aficionado (yo en male version-de verdad xd-), mini deprecion estadounidense D:

* * *

**Not the way I planned it**

**Capítulo 5: Forbidden Love in New York**

Las horas transcurrían pacíficamente en el primer día de trabajo deAlfred, según el.

Quién diría que dentro de esa tienda encontrarías toda clase de rarezas.

A la media hora de trabajo se encontró con una chica que buscaba un cover que Arthur había tocado en un concierto en Zimbawe, ¿era eso un país? Gilbert le enseño el lugar de conciertos menos pedidos, ahí estaban varios cd's con conciertos en libia, sudan, Guyana, Afganistán, aquella cosa que para Alfred se comía (pero era Zimbawe).

Aprendió algo de geografía leyendo uno que otro folleto que recibía de por ahí con nombre de algún país, a las justas reconocía la existencia del suyo y actualmente de Inglaterra también, pero no le importaba mucho los demás, prefería concentrarse en que comer hoy o que hacer durante el descanso, en vez de estar por ahí leyendo un aburrido mapa.

Luego vinieron otras dosfanáticas que buscaban los calzoncillos, si, como lo oyen, calzoncillos marca Boston de Scott y Dylan… autografiados.

Alfred abrió los ojos sonrojado - ¿D-disculpe? – No creía lo que acababa de escuchar, en realidad ¿existía eso?

- Ah con que tenemos clientas exigentes, ¿no desean uno de Arthur?, tengo para ambas, así no se molestaran en compartirlo - Dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa picara.

- Ya tenemos los de Arthur, queríamos los de sus hermanos…

- Si desean se lo traigo en dos días, señoritas, ¿Blanco o negro?- Gilbert en su faceta de negociante, eso era digno de contemplar.

- ¿Nos podría traer un par de cada uno?

- Con mucho gusto damas, ¿algo más?...

La plática continúo y Alfred fue directo al almacén, ¿dónde estarán esos sagrados calzoncillos?, tal vez le pediría a Gilbert que le regale uno…

No falto tampoco la loca o loco que entraba bruscamente a la tienda gritando como desesperado - ¡Arthur yo te amo! ¡Eres toda mi vida! ¡Moriría por ti!¡Te amo, te amo! ¡Grábenme,grábenme, Arthur tiene que ver esto, ARTHUR TE AMO!

Gilbert salió molesto y botó a patadas al chico que estaba agitando un polo con la bandera británica y, ¿acaso estaba llorando? …. pasado el espectáculo el albino volvía detrás del mostrador y se rió de lo sucedido, ver gente así era pan de cada día para él, por lo que se había acostumbrado a ver el dramita que se montaban a mitad de la tienda en cualquier momento del día.

En cambio para Alfred era una situaciónmuy muy rara… tenía que admitirlo, se sentía algo identificado.

Que no daría para que Arthur volviera a mirarlo, para volver a sentir esos ojos verdes escrudiñando cada parte de él como esa vez, solo basto esa mirada para atarlo por toda la eternidad... muchos tal vez piensen que es imposible que uno caiga de esa manera en tan solo un pequeño segundo, pero para Alfred el amor a primera vista si existía, aquel británico no solo lo había cautivado, lo había enamorado, y no lo iba a dejar en manos de otros fanáticos que buscaban lo mismo.

Quería que Arthur fuera solo para él.

Y lo lograría.

Aunque eso implique ir hasta el fin del mundo.

Aunque eso implique esperarlo meses, años, décadas.

Aunque eso implique ir en contra de la ley y la normas.

Aunque al final no pueda ser correspondido.

No... eso no podría aceptarlo, Arthur era su corazón, su alma, su vida...cada latido, cada suspiro, cada pensamiento y memoria eran hacia el...

_Si no llegaras a estar conmigo en esta vida, sería lo mismo que no tenerla...yo daría todo por verte feliz con el ser que hayas escogido, sea o no sea yo, pero mi vida sin ti no existiría, no me mataría, se que tu no quisieras eso, pero moriría lentamente, incluso mi muerte seria para ti…Arthur, yo… incluso moriría por ti...mi último recuerdo seria aquella noche en la que nos vimos por primera vez, en la que descubrí lo que era amor, y que nunca dejaría de quererte, pase lo que pase...si nunca más llego a verte, al menos tendré las memorias de aquel día...tus preciosos ojos observándome, tu rostro sonriéndome, solo a mi...y tus suaves y delicados labios a los cuales tuve el placer de sentir junto a los míos… aquel par de joyas escarlata que lanzaban al aire melodías que me secuestraron el corazón y nunca me lo devolverán...pero sé que tu lo cuidaras mejor que un estúpido enamorado como yo ...al fin y al cabo, te pertenece.._.

Sonrió tristemente mientras se apoyaba en un poste que alumbraba las ya oscuras calles de nueva york.

Estando solo en la ciudad podía soltar todo lo escondido en su alma sin temor a ser juzgado, la indiferencia de los transeúntes le daba una sensación de soledad que ese estadounidense necesitaba para poder confesar aquellos sentimientos al aire, despejar su mente un rato, y seguir pensando en aquella persona que tanto quería...

Cualquiera diría que es un fanático obsesivo, pero Alfred sabía bien que era amor del más noble y puro... no cualquiera estaría dispuesto a sacrificar el resto de su vida en buscar a alguien y jurarle amor eterno.  
Pero su búsqueda no duraría más.

-A-Alfred...

Alfred volteó.

Arthur se encontraba detrásde él, con el rostro oculto en la capucha oscura, pero claramente se notaban los ojos verdes sorprendidos y la boca semi-abierta temblándole...

Era una fría y solitaria noche en las calles neoyorquinas...

Donde solo una pequeña luz alumbraba a dos corazones...que solo pedían ser correspondidos...

Un prohibido amor en la ciudad de nueva york.

* * *

Waaaa tengo que admitirlo hasta yo amo el final xD

Lo se siempre chiquito el capi ne? TnT talves pronto la inspiracion me cambie hasta la trama xd rogemos que salga algo mas interesante e.e

asdasd huyo que me botan D: -sale rodando-


	6. A Dangerous Love

-Aparece entre humito- wuu~

Volvi -se agacha para recibir tomates-

Lo se TT-TT tardo mas de lo que deberia, para capitulos tan cortos ;-;

Tuve que volver a hacer los demas capitulos xd, nose ...¿Quieren una historia larga, o una corta mas epica? ¿O que tenga varias partes? Tengo todo un pasado de Arthur en mente e.e y como saben que shippeo a Arthurxtodos y Todosxarthur, etto...

Habra Fruk, Usuk, Ukprus, Ukrum...talves hasta incesto (?) claro, este es fic ES Usuk en su totalidad, por lo mismo parte del pasado de Iggy (lo escencial) estara aqui ;D el objetivo de esta historia es: Alfred TIENE QUE conseguir el amor de Arthur...

Pero me inspire tanto, que tome una decicion e.e/ ...el pasado de Arthur, los amorios que vivio, y lo que le paso a sus hermanos tambien (Scott y Ian tambien tienen protagonismo no crean que lso deje de lado, son un amor haciendole la vida imposible a Iggy sama ) estara en otro fic...

Y well, he estado pensando en eso durante este mes, no me quiero alejar de la verdadera trama de este fic, no quiero arruinarlo, mientras tanto estaba creando trama para este e.e sin alterar la principal, que ya tengo en mente...

Y por lo mismo..well...creo que este capi y el siguiente son mas relleno , van bien con la historia, pero lo bueno viene a partir del 8 , creanme :3

Y otra cosa mas...bueno, lo unico que puedo hacer explicitamente es usuk y fruk , refiriendome al lemon claro xD , asi que lo demas sera tierno cursi dramatico asdasdasd pero lo mas sexoso (?) sera talves este fic, el que tengo en mente es mas bien...cool ;3 como lo es y siempre lo sera mi amado y sexy ingles Arthur Kirkland...

Bueno dejo mi palabreria de lado, este capi era de 873 palabras originalmente, pero aumentandole randomeses lo aumente a 1224, espero no haberlo puesto tanto relleno, y que no se aburran, y bueno, que si no les gusto tanto, tenganme paciencia por favor, el 8 juro que se vuelve interesante *-*

Gracias a todas que se toman el tiempo de leerme, valen muchisimo para mi , algunas recibieron mis respuestas, mientras que para otras no alcanzo mi vida y no tuve la oportunidad de responder u.u , mi meta es ponerles aunque sea un:gracias! a lo que ustedes comentan, si ustedes separan unos segundos en comentarme, ¿Por qué yo no? mi meta es responder todas sus inquietudes, dudas...cualquier preguntan , haganla , yo estare gustosisima de responderles, compartir otras cosas tambien, otras parejas tambien xDu lo que quieran, yo estare ahi para responderles via PM , quiero aprender de ustedes al igual que compartir mis locas ideas y mi spam e.e

Dudas del fic, y mis futuros planes tambien xD , si quieren spoiler, bueno...eso si talves no de xd convenzame ;D

Adasd rayos cuando me pongo sentimental escribo testamentos xdu ojala no se hayan aburrido, y no se aburran

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo es de Hima sama :3 a quien apaleare algun dia que este en Japon por trollearme (?)

**Parejas:** Usuk

**Advertencias:** Arthur y sus gritos , un estadounidense impulsivo.

* * *

**Not the way I planned it**

**Capítulo 6: A Dangerous Love**

- A-Alfred...

El estadounidense al voltear no pudo ocultar la estupefacción de su rostro. Aquella mirada esmerilada, aquellos rasgos perfectos, su piel blanquecina y su ceño fruncido que solo le otorgaba una visión más tierna para el americano.

Arthur se quería morir...no debió haberlo llamado, no debió hacerlo, abrió los ojos sorprendido aun sabiendo que su intención era sorprenderlo a el, se dirigió a sus ojos aturquesados y las pupilas dilatadas pues el otro aun seguía atónito, se hundió sin querer en la marea de su mirada, siempre que se encontraba con aquel profundo mirar el era el más afectado, o eso creía, incluso pensaba que Alfred podía ver como temblaba interiormente, se interno en sus pensamientos hasta que la sonrisa enorme del ojiazul lo distrajo... ¿Estaba feliz de verlo? Bueno era un avance al menos... momento, era obvio que estaría feliz, ¿Es un fanático suyo no?, Qué idiota era al dudar de cosas como esas, ¿Quién no disfrutaría de su tan ansiada presencia?

Rápidamente cambio su aspecto algo esquivo a una sonrisa ladina, esas sonrisas de superioridad que solo él sabía hacer...

Alfred al verlo con la actitud de siempre sonrió aun más, si era Arthur, su Arthur...

Bajó la capucha y se encontró con los jades que estaban brillando más de la cuenta en la masa oscura de la noche.

- Arthur... ¡E-eres tú! ¡N-no puedo creerlo! ¡Estás aquí!- La emoción de volverlo a ver pudo más que él y lo abrazó soltando la risa escandalosa característica de él.

El inglés rápidamente se separo de la asfixiante cercanía con un empujón, giro el rostro algo sonrojado ¿Algo dije? y sólo alcanzó a decir su impresionante explicación de lo que hacía ahí justo en ese momento, justo en ese lugar, ¿Coincidencia? Ni siquiera Ian estando drogado se la creía (N-no es que lo estuviera claro…claro)

- P-pasaba por aquí solamente, n-nunca pensé que te encontra...ria.

¡Y eso fue el grandioso resultado de practicar dos horas en el espejo del baño! Aplausos para Arthur por favor, ¡Putos nervios!, y lo peor era que Scott no paraba de burlarse de él mientras lo espiaba con la cámara de seguridad, tenia para una película con todo y segunda parte, putas hormonas, puto sea su destino y puto su corazón por hacerle esto.

Arthur no era un niñito inmaduro, sabia aceptar cuando le gustaba alguien, pero nunca creyó posible que eso pasara con la primera mirada en un concierto, y menos que aquel simple choque de vistas desencadenara esas sensaciones tan poderosas en el, puto concierto, puto estadounidense, puta noche, ¡Puto todo!

- Arthur pero… ¿Que haces aquí? - Le pregunto curioso, ¿Una estrella andando como si nada por la gran manzana?

- S-solo quería caminar, ¿Uno no puede pasar por lo menos un segundo de su tiempo solo?

- ¡Pero no estás solo, ahora estás conmigo!

- T-te he dicho que no sabía que andabas por aquí…

- ¡No importa! Estamos sólo los dos caminando por el parque~ - Comenzó a reír como siempre lo hacía, relajando un poco el ambiente y los nervios del otro.

-. .. - Arthur no creía que aquel chico que tan solo la noche anterior lo había besado ahora le hablaba como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida... le gustaba eso, le hacía sentir mas cómodo con todo el asunto de ayer.

Oh holly shit... recordó el beso.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto inocentemente, sin conocimiento alguno del estado del inglés.

- N-nada - Se volvió a poner la capucha – Vamos – Emprendió el camino y Alfred confundido sólo lo siguió, con la curiosidad de... todo en realidad, las preguntas le recorrían la mente como hormiguitas cejonas mirándolo sensualonamente, y nada mejor que acosar con un cuestionario a tu ídolo.

- ¿Porque te pones capucha?

- ¿Sabías que la mitad del mundo me perseguiría si supieran que estoy aquí?

- Pero es de noche…

- Es lo mismo, llamo mucho la atención - Afirmó algo molesto, no le gustaba hablar de las desventajas de su fama y menos cuando estaba aquí para relajarse... ¡Qué relajo ni que mierda! Sólo con la presencia de Alfred se le crispaban los nervios y todo el cuerpo se le tensaba, ¿Es que jamás podrá encontrar algo de paz?

- Mmm es cierto, tus ojos son demasiado hermosos para que alguien lo ignore así nomas, yo no puedo dejar de mirarlos, ¡Mira! - Le señaló el entrecejo con el índice - ¡Aún debajo de la capucha se notan bastante! ¡Me gustan!

Arthur abrió los ojos sonrojado.

- ¡Mira así se te ve aun más tierno!

El británico no pudo más con la sensación en su pecho y se bajó más la capucha hasta tapar su nariz, así se evitaba impulsos de los que se arrepentiría después, y los ojos de Alfred ya no alcanzaban a ver los suyos, pero aun sentía como lo traspasaban. - P-por lo mismo uso esto, idiot.

Alfred alcanzó a ver sus suaves labios articulando las palabras, oh no, mala idea del inglés haber hecho eso.

Alfred podía ser la persona más respetuosa y amable (cosa que tampoco lo es tanto), pero al ver esos labios carnosos y pequeños color rosa, ¿Quién se contendría?  
Al menos él perdía la noción del mundo completo al ver el manjar ya probado la noche anterior.  
Se acerco lentamente al inglés, como avisándole en silencio.

- ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? - Arthur que solo veía la capucha tapando sus ojos, entro en pánico al sentir la presencia del otro cada vez más cerca de él.

- A-Alfred... what the h...- Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de ser tomado con la boca contraria, un beso casto, suave, perfecto para conocer el sabor de cada uno.

El británico sabia a dulces y te, Alfred a coca cola y hamburguesa, una combinación extraña para ambos, pero con el pasar de los segundos se adaptaron a la dulce esencia del otro ... de pequeños besos de exploración pasaron a unos esta vez más largos y profundos, el aire les falto al poco tiempo, así que se separaron para recuperar el ritmo normal, Arthur seguía con la capucha y la cabeza gacha, más bien perdida en otro universo no muy cerca de aquí, respiraba rápidamente , inconsciente de lo que hacía, sin pensamientos que lo domaran, Alfred aprovechó que el otro no lo veía para tomarle las manos, entrelazarlas y darle un beso en la mejilla, siendo el último de ahora pero esperando que no sea el último de la noche.  
Arthur estaba totalmente inmóvil, el único movimiento que hacía era el estremecerse con cada toque, no podía pensar, todas las sensaciones explotaban dentro de él nublando sus pensamientos...

Para suerte suya, al final pudo reaccionar...

Pero para su mala suerte, y la de Alfred, no lo hizo de la mejor manera...

- Que mier... - Empujó al otro que estaba igual que un niño al que le quitaron su chupetín...- What the hell is wrong with you?!

- P-pero...

- ¡Pero qué! ¡¿Crees que porque me besaste ayer tienes el derecho de hacerlo cuando se te venga en gana?! ¡¿Que me crees?! ¡¿Tu puta acaso?! ¡SOY ARTHUR KIRKLAND! ¡EL SER MÁS FAMOSO DE INGLATERRA! ¡ASI QUE APRENDE A COMPORTARTE!

.

.

.

Nunca reveles que eres una mega estrella mundial a mitad de la calle.

Nunca.

* * *

ME FALTO ALGO O.O agradescamos a sole sama por separar parte de su vida que no parece vida para corregir y volver arte esto e.e

Tambien le deseo un feliz cumple a Sachiie :3 ni siquieras has visto hetalia xd, pero cuando veas, leeras esto lo se :3

Y a Maria Zuñiga, que tambien acaba de cumplir añitos :3

Etto... -huye-

-Regresa un microsegundo- ¿Review? :3 -Vuelve a huir-

Opiniones de mi awesome plan (?) tambien cuentan, si tienen ideas, cuentenmelas! a mas ideas tengo, mas genialoso se vuelve esto!, apoyenme chicas, y hare lo mejor posible para regarles no un fic cualquiera, sino una historia que marque , mi meta es eso, y con su ayuda puedo cumplirla :3

Las que me dieron los nombres del grupo, muy buenos, creanme jamas se me ocurririan nombres asi xdu , aun no pondre el nombre de la banda, eso sera...de aqu ial capi 10 tal ves xDu asi que tienen oportunidades :3

A partir de ahora todo review sera respondido por mi, sin exepcion :3 al menso que no tengan vida para leer siquiera mi respuesta, cualquier cosa , avisenme xDu

Las quiero :3 y gracias -w-


	7. Not everything is perfect

Y volvi ;D adasdsa que emocion actualizo rapido al fin xd

Tengo que escribir un capi mas antes del 25, se ha dicho ;w;

Y para año nuevo viene la verdadere trama ;w;

Para las frukianas -busca esperanzada alguien como ella- va a haber actu tambien para el 25, y va a ser largo xD

Espero que les guste :3 esta vez si es larguito...¿Larguito? well...descente al menos

* * *

**Disclairmer**: Todo a Hidekaz, quien me debe quinta tempo, y la cual espero con ansias el 25 de enero ;w;

**Advertencia: **Fanaticos algo locos (?) -yo (?)

* * *

**Not the way I planned it**

**Capítulo 7: Not everything is perfect.**

No se había percatado de lo que acababa de hacer, sólo vió a Alfred inmóvil con los ojos completamente abiertos, ahí fue cuando recién se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, temió, no por él, pues existía tanta posibilidad de que lo elevaran entre la muchedumbre o de que lo maten en el intento, pero el caso de Alfred era distinto…

Él definitivamente no saldría vivo de esto.

Miró a todos lados, desesperado, deseando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado, consciente de que sus gritos eran el peor castigo hasta para sus hermanos, pues eran la mezcla perfecta entre insultos y potencia de voz….

Y eso ultimo podría ser la condena de Alfred… quien ahora estaba más preocupado en haber asimilado bien las palabras de Arthur que en su pellejo, incrédulo de que el Arthur que él conocía hubiera reaccionado de esa forma, el acaba de sentir como le correspondía hace unos segundos, y ahora se sentía el peor ser al haberse aprovechado de esa forma de alguien que solo llevaba dos días de verlo… tal vez… esto era muy rápido para Arthur… volvió a observar su rostro, para ver alguna pista en sus gestos y sus perfectas facciones.

Y lo único que llegó a ver fue como la desesperación invadía la cara del inglés - Mierda Alfred… ¡Ves lo que me haces gritar! - Susurró muy cerca suyo, pero más parecía una amenaza de muerte que una tierna cercanía – Shit, shit, shit… ¡Alfred! - Terminó gruñendo su nombre completamente molesto y preocupado - ¡Si mueres aquí será TU culpa y no la mía! - Trataba de controlarse lo mejor posible para no volver a levantar la voz de aquella forma, volvió a analizar su situación, sólo habían dos señores sentados en un banco que continuaban hablando del clima o del gato del vecino quizá, eso no le importaba, siguió recorriendo la vista , esta vez más detenidamente, y su rostro se enfocó en las chicas del otro lado del parque, ¿habían llegado hasta un parque?, recién descubrió el riesgo que estaba corriendo al hacer…eso, en lugares tan públicos, por más que sea de noche, un ligero sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas, y se gritó internamente nunca más perder la cabeza en situaciones como estas (¿Tenía que gritar a alguien no?) .

Las chicas estaban pasmadas, vio más de una cartera en el suelo, y la chispa plagada de emoción en sus ojos, era cuestión de ¿segundos? El diría microsegundos, para que fueran comida de fanáticos.

Alfred al captar la situación, detectó a la chica que esa misma mañana acababa de pedir el disco con nombre de comida rara, ¿Zimbawe?, bueno, aquel disco…el punto era que si en ese momento era la única consciente de que nuestro queridísimo y famosísimo ARTHUR KIRKLAND estaba en este parque, por como movía su celular pronto dejaría de serlo…

No quiso saber más de esa tipa que le quería quitar a su amado Arthur (pobre Alfred, si supiera que el seria el más dañado aquí), lo sujetó de la mano, el inglés seguía algo sensible ante los toques de Alfred, por lo que al sentir la mano tibia tomando la suya, la alejó de un manotazo y lo miró como si fuera el pervertido más grande del mundo.

A nuestro pobre Alfred le afectan mucho aquellas miraditas, como si le delataran algo que no es… aunque inconscientemente tal vez si… dejemos los líos mentales estadounidenses de lado, ahora Alfred estaba en una lucha interna entre hacer o no lo que tenía planeado.

-Perdóname Arthur, pero esto… - Volvió a tomarle la mano, esta vez con más fuerza, y le dirigió una mirada de determinación, dejando a Arthur boquiabierto - …es por tu bien.

Ni bien el inglés volvió a tener capacidad para poder reclamar, sintió como era jalado hacia el interior de aquel parque que recientemente descubrió que existía a su costado, no tuvo tiempo siquiera para pensar si seguirlo o no, al final, él era el jalado por tremenda fuerza que no creía que provenía de Alfred, ¿adrenalina? Esperaba que si…

Porque una pequeña, si, sólo una diminuta dosis de adrenalina estaba en el también, no era que tuviera tanto miedo, si le pasaba algo a Alfred, al final no era su problema…

Y claro, como no era su problema estaba huyendo junto a él, internándose entre los árboles de un lugar que ni siquiera conocía, sólo se calmó un poco por así decirlo, cuando la chica, esta vez rodeada de más fanáticos, escudriñaba cada pequeño rincón buscando rastro del ahora desaparecido cantante…

Corrieron por minutos, Arthur detrás del otro cubriéndose de las ramas y arbustos que amenazaban con hacerlo caer. Descuidándose de su lado derecho, terminó con un pequeño rasguño, debajo de su ojo. Por suerte no salía sangre, no quería cicatrices que le duraran semanas.

Corrió como pudo para no perder a Alfred, pensando que todo había pasado.

-Maldita sea, si ellas no llegan a matarte algún día, yo lo haré - Dijo entre suspiros recuperando la respiración, quiso sonar molesto, pero una sonrisa le surcaba el rostro, no quería admitirlo, pero hace tiempo que no pasaba por tantas cosas a la vez, casi había olvidado esa sensación de peligro recorriendo sus venas.

-Shhh- Alfred lo callo rápidamente, Arthur frunció el ceño y lo miro amenazadoramente, ¿Quién es él para callarlo de esa forma?- Viene alguien- Lo miró de reojo detectando el aura peligrosa , y antes de dejarlo pensar , lo jaló detrás del árbol más grande que pudo ver, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, Arthur se sintió aprisionado entre el pecho del estadounidense y la madera del árbol al que acaba de chocar súbditamente, sintiendo hasta el aroma de Alfred tan cerca que estaba de su cuerpo, los colores no tardaron de aparecer en sus mejillas, y las ganas de querer tocar, sentir, tampoco quisieron seguir de ausentes entre sus sensaciones.

Quiso girar la cabeza, para alejarse de aquella tentación aunque sea unos milímetros, pero se cruzó con los brazos flexionados para acortar más la distancia entre ambos, y apoyados en el maldito árbol que era parte de su salvación y su infierno a la vez.

-¡Chicas, de verdad les juro que yo lo vi! ¡Era él! ¡Era Arthur! ¡Es el ser más sexy de todo el planeta! ¿Cómo se les ocurre que lo confundiría con cualquier simple mortal?

- Pues espero que estés en lo correcto ¡Me has hecho escapar de mis clases hasta aquí!

-Total chicas, ¡Ustedes son fanáticas o que! ¿Acaso unas simples clases se comparan con las esperanzas de verlo?

-¡Pueden callarse todas! Soy el único normal aquí, por si no se dan cuenta, si siguen haciendo este alboroto van a asustarlo, Y si es verdad que está aquí y nolo veo, ustedes van a pagarla…así que hagan silencio porque no creo que se haya alejado demasiado de aquí…

Alfred por cada voz que escuchaba se acercaba más a Arthur, presa de los celos y del miedo a perderlo, podían ser cuatro, como podían ser más…. Arthur , contrario al estado de Alfred, solo sonreía con aquella sonrisa que todos ya conocemos, le gustaba escuchar aquellos comentarios de su persona, hasta que la presión del cuerpo del estadounidense lo había dejado completamente inmóvil, quiso alejarlo un poco, era demasiada cercanía para su autocontrol de caballero…

Y ambos se tensaron cuando escucharon los pasos cada vez más cerca, Alfred, que estaba mucho más consciente del exterior, podía sentirlos a unos pocos arboles de distancia, todo era sonido de las hojas crujiendo, luces de linternas acercándose más y más, mientras su corazón no paraba de golpear fuertemente su pecho.

- No veo nada….- La voz del chico volvió a sonar

- ¿Tienes una linterna y no ves nada?- Preguntó incrédula una de las chicas.

- No idiota, me refiero a Arthur .

- Esto… chicos… creo que…. yo lo vi con otro más, tal vez… era uno de sus hermanos…pero…no lo sé… era rubio también…

- No digo que son idiotas, el único rubio es Arthur.

- No me refiero a eso, idiota tú, me refiero a que tal vez se estaba protegiendo, Arthur estaba con capucha además… sólo identifiqué su voz

- ¡Maldita sea! Me hubieras dicho antes eso ¿No te das cuenta que ando buscando como loco una cabellera rubia?

- Oye, sabes bien que es Arthur, en la vida se va a mostrar sin algo con que cubrirse… tarado.

- No necesariamente, tarada

- No se peleen, pues la pregunta es… ¿Qué hacía ahí?

-Yo creo que anda saliendo con alguien a escondidas

Ambos se quedaron pálidos, ¿Tan obvios son?... esperen… ¿Están saliendo? Ni ellos se habían dado cuenta de la realidad… sonrieron para sí, y al cruzarse ambas miradas Arthur obtuvo un "shhh" más de Alfred, que lo observaba tiernamente, sentía no sólo la calidez de su mirada sino también el de su cuerpo, suspiró silenciosamente y se dedicó a esperar a que todo acabara, pues al tenerlo a él, se sentía más seguro que con cualquier persona…

- Y hablando de idiotas… ¡Puedes ya sacarte de la cabeza que Arthur está saliendo con alguien!

- Mira, desesperada, siendo EL todo es posible, más incluso que ahora ande en un romance.

- Tal vez sea un chico…

- ¡CALLATE! – Las tres chicas lo asesinaban con la mirada, pues eso significaba que renunciaba a cualquier chica, y las casi nulas esperanzas de tenerlo se volverían cero.

- ¡P-pero puede ser! ¿No me estás diciendo tú… – Señaló a una- …que con EL todo es posible?

- ¡Y-yo no me refería eso!, y… y… ¡Sólo lo haces porque eres un chico!

- Chicas saben que… mejor sigamos a lo que vinimos...

-Primero: CHICOS, sigo aquí por si no lo sabes, segundo: Por si no te das cuenta, Arthur ya hace horas debió haberse ido corriendo, por su culpa, trío de torpes.

-¡Oigan! Ya que no tenemos esperanzas de encontrarlo - Los tres le dedicaron una tierna mirada con aura amenazante - ¡E-escúchenme pues!-la pobre se dio cuenta rápidamente que ya estaban pensando en mil formas de matarla, así que prosiguió - Y…y ¿Si el "chico" que nos dijo al vez pasada el idiota este está aquí también?- Lo dijo en un tono de rumor, cambiando rápidamente el ambiente…

Incluso para los dos angloparlantes, que volvieron a quedarse atónitos, más que todo por Alfred, quien recién descubría que era lo que tanto temía Arthur…

Luego de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, escucharon como los otros tres rompieron en risa, un sentimiento de alivio les recorrió el alma, y volvieron a sonreírse, cómplices de todo aquel lío.

- Serás idiota -Estaba en el piso riendo a más no poder- ¿Tú crees que ese Alfred estaría junto a Arthur? AJAJAJAJAJA - Volvió a su estado semi-inconsciente de carcajadas.

- ¡P-pero…p-puede ser!

- Ajajajaja créeme, el tío ese, o ya está muerto, o morirá en mis manos, si llega a salir con un chico, será conmigo.

- Querido, escúchame bien, si llega a salir con un chico, primero te mato a ti, por condenarnos con tus estúpidas predicciones, y luego mato al desgraciado que se metió con mi adorado Arthur.

- Es NUESTRO adorado Arthur para tu información, aprende a compartir, "querida"

- Chicas, no van a poder compartir cuando llegue a tener pareja, por si no lo saben, porque ni siquiera tendrán algo de el para ese entonces.

- ¡CALLATE! –los tres se dirigieron miradas de muerte, pero esta vez iba en serio… el ambiente rápidamente se había vuelto tenso, y los dos fugitivos que estaban cerca de ahí notardaron en sentirla, por lo que volvieron a ponerse alertas.

-Si alguna vez alguien se mete con MI Arthur, porque ES MIO, mataré a la persona que se atrevió a hacerlo…LO HARÉ.

- ¿No eres la única, sabías?, hay más de 10 millones con el mismo plan…

- ¿Quieres que te mate acaso? Es fácil… sólo 9´999´999 más y listo

- Están dementes… bueno, mientras tanto te apoyare, dos son más rápidas que una

- Me uno, luego veremos quién se queda con él

- Yo soy más astuto y mientras las veo matarse disfrutaré, luego las mato y Arthur se queda conmigo

- A ti ni siquiera te va a mirar, Arthur es bien hombre.

- Pues tú no eres mujer tampoco, lesbiana.

- ¡Esta vez me hartaste maldito maricón! – Se lanzo contra el chico con el que hace tan solo unos momentos tenía una charla amena, pero el otro rápidamente la tumbó en el piso, o eso pudo escuchar Alfred, Arthur no quería escuchar más, sólo se concentraba en refugiarse en el pecho del otro, calmarse al oír su respiración, sentirse protegido, convencerse de que todo esto era una estúpida pesadilla, que nadie en su sano juicio hablaría de muerte tan tranquilamente, como si solo por ser él, matar sería algo normal… contuvo su miedo abrazándose más a Alfred, temía por el idiota aquel que le había robado el corazón, temía por su persona, temía por ese mundo que había creado .

Pero que no era tan perfecto como él creía que sería…

* * *

Well...el final me da miedito o.o (?)

Asdas conversacion sobre lo que acaba de pasar en siguiente capi! e.e!

Y luego descubrimos la verdad de gilbert :3

Y antes de que me olvide e.e MEGA AGRADECIMIENTOS A SOLE *-* juro que este capi estaba un asco xd incluso queria hacer otra trama distinta a esta, pero ella lo ordeno tan lindis ;w; me convencio a subirlo xD

¿Reviews? :3

Esto tiene mas seguidores que reviews creo xd ...well..al menos se que esperan una buena conti :3 me esforzare! e.e9


	8. Getting out of hell

oh no puedo creerlo ;u; termien el capi TwT

JURO que queria subirlo ayer...pero.. hubo problemas tecnicos que se relataran en los siguientes segundos

Nahomy: Sole mi capi TnT

Soledad: Aqui esta *-* madrugue *-*

Nahomy: No sabes cuanto te amo *-* -abre el capi- Sole... esto no era lo que te mande, esto era lo que te dije estaba mal (hizo otra version mas traumante) D:

Soledad: Tu solo me mandaste eso D:

Nahomy: -buscando historial- madita sea ... te envie el otrooo

Soledad:QUE! ese no es? asdadasasdasd con razon era tan corto

Nahomy:waaaa T-T

Que lindo no? :3 -se agacha antes de recibir tomates- asi que si salio hoy y no para año nuevo fue por mi adorada sole que se madrugo doblemente xDu por mas que de diga que no se madrugo -3- porque la conosco y si vive con ojeras toda su vida es por nunca tuvo vida (?)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje es de hidekaz, menos las tres chicas, que pueden ser mis alteregos, como tambien no puede ser xd (?) y Bohemian Rhapsody le pertenece a Queen *_* -se pone a cantar-

**Parejas:** Usuk

**Advertencias:** Arthur en desesperacion °-°

* * *

**Not the way I planned it**

**Capítulo 3: Getting out of hell**

-Alfred… - Arthur logró apenas susurrar su nombre… - A-Alfred, tengo miedo - Le costaba admitirlo, y aún dudaba si podía escucharlo, pues hablaba en la forma más baja que podía, por el miedo a ser descubiertos, repitió su nombre otras veces más, pensando que en cualquier momento Alfred desaparecería y volvería a estar solo, en la oscuridad, y detrás suyo cuatro personas peleándose a muerte por él. Cosa que ya no lo enorgullecía, sino lo aterraba…

- Arthur, vas a estar bien… v-vamos a estar bien - Alfred volvió a abrazarlo, también aterrado, ahora se dio cuenta del peligro que corrían, y del cual aún no lograba escapar.

Se escucharon tres golpes secos contra la madera, producto del cuerpo de la chica chocando con los árboles, cayó al suelo, pero aún se sentía en su mirada las ganas de seguir peleando, se paró a medias y volvió a lanzarse contra el chico, pero éste sin mucho esfuerzo la volvía a esquivar…

- Ni siquiera te toco y ya estás tan dañada…

- ¡Cállate! ¡Aaahg! - Volvió a correr hacia él, pero los golpes la estaban debilitando…

- ¡C-cálmense! ... ¡Se supone que no estamos aquí por esto! - Gritó otra de las reunidas, que observaba pasmada cómo sus propios amigos luchaban entre sí…

El chico paró en seco a su atacante, le hizo una llave y la tumbo – Es suficiente… - Se paró lentamente, buscando algo con la mirada, ofreciendo un golpe al árbol donde ambos rubios se escondían, Arthur palideció por completo al sentir la madera vibrar, aferrándose más a Alfred quien lo abrazaba, yéndosele la vida en ello…

- Arthur estuvo aquí… - Las tres chicas lo miraron incrédulas, mientras que los dos escondidos seguían paralizados- ¡ustedes! ¡Fue por su culpa! Era la oportunidad perfecta para verlo-dio otro golpe a la madera, gritaba de forma ronca, mirándolas con odio.

- ¡Puedes calmarte! Tal vez ni siquiera era Arthur y te estás alterando…

- ¡A MI no me calmas, Y SI era el!

- V-vámonos – Otra, que aún seguía ilesa vio a su amiga herida, aún postrada en la hierba, la ayudó a pararse y se la llevó, pero antes observó a su otra compañera, quien acaba de provocar nuevamente a aquel chico...-¡N-no le hagas nada!

- No voy a gastar ni un gramo de energía en ustedes... ¡Lárguense las tres! ¡Largo!

Salieron corriendo, asustadas y preocupadas por el estado de la más dañada… quien tenía mucho que explicar, pues ella lo había llamado a que venga al parque rato antes…

- Ese tipo está demente, ¿Cómo puede ser tu amigo?- Le preguntó una…

-S-si… bueno… es… a-algo así…- Entre el dolor logró responder algo coherente, ahora al menos podía respirar calmadamente.

- ¿ÉL es tu amigo? - Intervino la tercera

- No es mala persona… s-sólo que cuando se trata de Arthur, se pone de esa manera…

-P-pero… ¿Cómo se le ocurre golpearte así? - Gritaron ambas indignadas

-F-fue mi culpa… él… él conoció a Arthur tiempo atrás…

- ¿QUÉ? - Las dos quedaron pasmadas, dejando un silencio expectante

- S-si lo llame fue porque… él quería volver a verlo más que a nadie, y yo fui la que arruinó todo…

- ¡No fue tu culpa!... además… ¡Se le ocurre decir eso enfrente nuestro! ¿Qué se ha creído? ¿Arthur gay? ¡JA! Ya quisiera…

-¡N-no! Tal… tal vez… sea verdad… dice que tiene pruebas… en su gira por Europa, donde lo conoció, interceptó unas cartas…

- Cartas… ¿Qué cartas?

- El afirma que Arthur es gay porque recibía cartas de un chico de Inglaterra, y eran más que amistosas, según él… sabe quién es, pero no quiso decirme más… !S-si lo descubrí fue porque le ofrecí darle toda mi colección de fotos del concierto! - Gimió frustrada, pero dentro de ella sabía que valía la pena entregar enorme tesoro a cambio de esa información - C-creo que no miente… y menos al haberme hecho eso…

- Pero pudiste haber parado de luchar…

- ¡Él me provoco! Y…. de verdad, yo mataría por estar con Arthur…

- Todas pensamos igual, pero… él pareciera que tiene experiencia en luchar con gente así…

- Hablamos de matanza… y ni siquiera una pistola sabemos manejar… - Por fin intervino la tercera nuevamente, luego de asimilar tremenda noticia.

- Y-yo aprendería, si es por Arthur, claro que sí

- Chicas… ¿Ustedes creen que el chico aquel seguirá buscándolo?

-Tal vez…

- Por más que haya hecho daño en cierta forma, lo admiro bastante… tener esa dedicación y devoción por Arthur… y nosotras nos rendimos tan fácilmente…

- ¿Sabes su nombre?

- Claro, ni modo… es mi amigo… se llama Vlad

- ¿Vlad? Que nombre tan raro…

Las tres miraron a la luna, que daba sus primeros rayos de luz nocturna... ya era tarde…

* * *

- Alfred… ¿Y-ya no hay nadie?- El inglés estaba por recobrar la respiración, cuando escuchó otra voz proveniente del otro lado del árbol…

-Alfred…- Se volvió a escuchar el nombre del americano, pero esta vez era dicho de manera seca, el silencio se apoderó del lugar, y la tensión de ambos seguía presente - Alfred f. jones… que nombre… tan poco interesante - Miró a un lado, sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió…

Seguía en el mismo lugar donde se había originado todo aquel lio, permaneció ahí un rato más, meditando acerca de todo, Alfred, aprovechando el silencio, tomo a Arthur de las mejillas, y le acaricio el cabello, en otro intento de calmarlo… hasta que se volvió a escuchar nuevamente la voz de Vlad, paralizando al de ojos esmeralda...

- Tú no eres el de las cartas… eres alguien peor…

Se alejó por otro camino, saliendo de aquel mini bosque y jugando despreocupada y pensativamente con las cadenas que colgaban de su oreja, como planeando que vendría después de esto…

"¿Cartas?", pensó Alfred, ¿Qué tenía él que ver con cartas?, volvió a dirigir su mirada a Arthur, quien aun temblaba en sus brazos, acaricio su espalda lentamente, y…

-Arthur- Le habló suavemente en el oído - Arthur, cálmate, ya todo está bien... - Se separó un poco, para que el inglés pudiera recuperar la respiración que acababa de perder, cuando pudo verle la cara, lo encontró totalmente pálido, su orbes verdes destacaban más de lo normal, pero estaban opacas, su expresión no solo era de sorpresa…

Estaba decepcionado…. Y más que alterado… totalmente incrédulo de la situación…

- Arthur, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Por qué? - seguía mirando al suelo, buscando alguna explicación ahí…

- ¿Por qué qué? – Lo observo entre curioso y preocupado

- ¿Por qué… Alfred dime… por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto? – Subió la mirada, estaba vidriosa y continuaba agitado…

- Arthur, n-no es culpa tuya… ellos están dementes - Volvió a abrazarlo

- ¡¿Es que un día todos se van a poner a matarse… s-solo por mí?! - El de ojos verdes hizo fuerza para separarse de Alfred, necesitaba la soledad ahora, o colapsaría - ¡No me jodas! ¿Acaso valgo más que millones de vidas? ¡Qué les pasa! ¿Por qué son así?… yo… ¡Yo no canto para eso! Yo… Alfred, ¿Tú matarías por mí? – Lo miró desesperado, quería encontrar alivio en la mirada color cielo del estadounidense…

-Y-yo… Arthur yo haría todo lo que me dijeras…- Volvió a acercarse a él…

-¡Aléjate! - Le gritó, aterrado - Y si te digo que te tires de un acantilado solo porque quiero ver como tu sangre salpica, ¿¡Lo harías!?

-N-no...- No sonó tan convencido, al fin y al cabo, hasta el mataría por aquel pequeño ángel de alas caídas…

- ¿Y si te digo que para tener mi amor tienes que matar a todos mis fanáticos?… oh _holy shit_ dime que no harías eso… ¡Por favor!

- ¡ARTHUR!

El nombrado giró su rostro para mirarlo, quedando mudo de golpe, completamente atónito… ¿E-ese era Alfred?

- ¡Cálmate! ¿No te das cuenta que te estás dejando destruir por cuatro chiquillos?

-… Alfred… y-yo… yo no quiero que mueras…

- Ellos NO me van a matar Arthur, ellos son un cuarteto de personas que no piensan en ti, solo piensan en su felicidad, pero has tenido la mala suerte de estar en ella… todas las personas como tú tienen fanáticos buenos, y fanáticos malos… nadie va a matar por ti, no porque no quisieran, hasta yo lo haría si estuvieras en peligro. No lo hacen porque el que más sufriría serias tú… así como lo estás haciendo ahora…

Arthur abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían… se apegó nuevamente a él, esta vez buscando protección, tenía razón… pero el miedo de perderlo podía mas, necesitaba saber que aun seguía ahí. Y sí, Alfred seguía ahí, y no pensaba irse de aquí a un millón de años más, lo abrazo fuertemente…

-Vámonos…- Consiguió decir el de ojos verdes, quien esta vez quiso guiar el camino, dejándose llevar por un sendero que les iluminaba la luna , llegaron hasta un pequeño lago, miró al cielo… no sabía qué hora era … y no quería saberlo aun…

Alfred todavía seguía abrazándolo, y así se sentaron, contemplando como a la luna le gustaba llevar el protagonismo de la noche, y aun así siendo opacada por el brillo de las pupilas de los dos enamorados…

- Arthur… - Esta vez fue Alfred quien empezó la conversación - ¿Sabes algo de esas cartas?

- ¿Cartas? - Lo miro confundido - Y-yo… - Bajó la mirada rápidamente...

- ¿Tú…? – Insistió a que hablara

- Yo… yo nunca he recibido cartas - Lo dijo silenciosamente, como si no quisiera que el otro lo escuchara, pero lo había hecho…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? – Estaba sorprendido… ¿Es que jamás...?

-S-si te refieres a cartas de fanáticos, Scott se encarga de botarlas todas… tiene algo así como "Los fanáticos nunca nos quisieron, y nunca nos querrán, ¿Para qué voy a perder mi sagrado tiempo en leer algo procedente de ellos?" – Imitó la voz del mayor de sus hermanos, de forma irónica y aristocrática, Alfred rió de las ocurrencias de Arthur y sus hermanos, esto no lo encuentras ni en una noticia exclusiva - Pero el que las bota es Ian, él siempre ha actuado en silencio… aunque… a veces le vienen ataques de vanidad, y no quieres verlo de esa forma, argh , creo que el más normal soy yo… y el mas abusado por ellos… - Le dirigió una mirada resignada, levantando una ceja, volviéndola cómica…- But well, son mis hermanos - Repentinamente se escuchó "Bohemian Raphsody" en el aire, procedente del celular de Arthur - Hablando de ellos, nunca nombres a Scott, sino lo invocas, es como el diablo -Le mostró la pantalla que decía "Mensaje nuevo" , la volvió a él para poder leerla, mientras Alfred tarareaba la canción, de forma rara, pues se pasaba de un tono a otro.

_"DONDE ESTAS MIERDA, TE LLAMO EN CINCO MINUTOS"_

Suspiró resignado, consciente de que el "_Te llamo_" se traducía a "_Te rastrearé y estaré llevándote a la casa_", volvió a mirar a Alfred, esta vez algo trise, se reclinó en su pecho y cerró los ojos, disfrutando el último momento que tendría para verlo, habían pasado muchas cosas esa noche, sabía que no dormiría hoy…

Sabía que sus hermanos lo joderían todo lo que quedara de la semana…

- No quiero que te separes de mí - Era como si Alfred leyera los pensamientos de Arthur, o eso sintió él cuando escucho aquellas palabras… Alfred se acercó a él para volver a besarlo…

- N-no… - Arthur levemente ladeo la cabeza, sonrojado, y nuevamente en su pecho se escuchaban los fuertes latidos, estaba con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, y puso sus manos en el pecho del otro... quien solo miro hacia el suelo - Perdón…

- ¡N-no es tu culpa!... sólo… sólo… ah mierda… - Arthur sabía que era malo con las palabras, pero nunca creyó que sería un punto en su contra…

- ¡No!... y-yo te entiendo, esto es muy rápido y talv… - Fue detenido por un pequeño toque de los labios de Arthur en los suyos, abriendo sus ojos sorprendido entendió que no era eso, que Arthur también quería esto… sólo que…

- S-sólo que…. n-no creo que entiendas lo que me pasa ahora… - Al menos en eso había sido sincero… pues la conmoción de sentimientos eran más fuertes de lo que podía manejar, y eso , en cierta forma, lo asustaba un poco, de cómo podría reaccionar, y en su condición, no podía tomarse el gusto de hacer lo que se le venía en gana, o su propia fama seria la perdición de ambos, y su romance… sólo lo abrazo muy fuerte, cuando escuchó pasos que venían de entre los árboles, Alfred se puso alerta, pero el inglés sabía quiénes eran…

- Hermanito… - Silbó un poco Scott para levantar el aura cursi y volverla algo cómica, como amaba destrozar los momentos de su hermano.

Ian se paró a mitad de camino, poniendo una de esas poses que hacen que más de una caiga rendida, y con una sonrisa pícara y maligna le dirigió la palabra a ambos - Con que tú eres el Alfred que tanto habla mi hermanito, un gusto, mis más sinceras disculpas, por ser el encargado de mandar a los guardias del concierto - El nombrado acababa de descubrir que el sarcasmo era hereditario, al igual que esa lengua perfectamente filuda sin necesidad de usar un mal vocabulario, típico de un caballero inglés. Típico de los kirkland.  
Scott en cambio siguió andando hasta su hermano, lo jalo hacia sí y le dio una vuelta en forma brusca, inspeccionándolo con la mirada - Espero que no le hayas hecho nada, escoria. Éste pequeño tiene que durarme un mes más al menos…

- ¡P-puedes dejar de tratarme como a un niño! ¡_Bloody hell_!

- ¡Pero si eres el engreído de la casa! ¡Las fanáticas me matarían si es que te pasa algo! – Le habló socarronamente disfrutando cada pequeña reacción del menor, le dirigió la mirada a Alfred - Más bien diré, fanáticos.

- Él no es un simple fanático, no lo trates como a uno – Arthur se puso serio de repente, pues sabia como Scott trataba a las visitas "indeseadas" en su hogar.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Son las 2 am el nuevo capítulo de Dr. House está por salir! ¿Pueden apurarse? ¡Scott tienes toda la noche para joderlo en casa! – Ian seguía de pie a unos metros de ellos, impaciente.

- Bien que lo que quieres es ver Glee – Ambos dijeron al unísono, y a Alfred solo le quedó contener la risa.

- ¡Hey!… ¡N-no hay nada de malo con ver Glee! ¡Y yo he dicho !

- Bueno, hermanito, te vienes conmigo, espero que te hayas despedido, hasta nunca Alfred, espero no volverte a ver - Scott le dedico una mirada algo amenazante, y al segundo ambos estaban yéndose, o más bien, uno estaba arrastrando al otro, quien solo giro la cabeza, para dedicarle una mirada de disculpa, y dentro de ella un "nos volveremos a encontrar".

* * *

¿reviews? ¿salio bien esto? waa (?) huire a pintar mas dibujos xd (?)


	9. It's only the beginning

waaa volvi con un especial de mis nenes ;u; son un amor , no se a quien amo mas, pero el soy fiel a Arthur ;u; (?)

Amen a mi Sole querida quien aun con fiebre (toda la vida con lo mismo, deja de comer helado xd) se edito mi fic, y de recompenza le dire publicamente(?): tu lemon, esta precioso , de vertias de veritas, ya me bajaste la autestima (?) como sera el mio ;n; no hay valor aun xd, aunque...creo que esto se va a ir poniendo interesante (?) veamos donde meto lemon xd .

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio u-u si lo fuera...sere sincera, pondria frukus hasta morir xDu ...y well, Angel le pertenece a Judas Priest, muy buena cancion, quise hacer una descripcion aunque sea pequeña de como Arthur la cantaba, pero tengame piedad, honestamente, quise hacerlo simple y practico, ni siquiera pude escribir mucho, pues la mayoria del pasado de Arthur se desarrolla en otros lugares, todo a su tiempo :3

**Parejas:** usuk, por ahora - no, no se preocupen , nada fruk que las altere (?)- xD

**Advertencia:** Mmmm, creo que nada...el duro camino de tres niños (?)

* * *

**Not the way I planned it **

**Capítulo 9: It´s only the beginning**

Se encontraban sentados los tres hermanos, en lo que quedaba de su casa, la mayoría había sido vendido, pero todo se había reducido a hoy: No había alimento…

Ninguno superaba los once años, a excepción de Scott, quien acababa de cumplirdoce, pequeños, sin saber la crueldad de la vida, tres pares de ojos verdes buscando inconscientemente el alimento, que no había, al final el orgullo de no decirlo pudo con los tres, se miraron al mismo tiempo, con los rostros tristes, no queriendo recordar lo que estaban tratando de ocultar desde hace meses…

- Me largo - El mayor de los tres ya estaba harto, tenía que hacer algo.

- ¿Q-qué? ¡Oye! Se supone que eres el mayor debes hacer algo – Reclamo Ian, dispuesto a seguirlo si es que Scott tenía algún plan, pues a él no se le ocurría nada.

- No hay dinero, ¿cómo crees que se compra comida?

- ¡Pero aún podemos vender algo mas!

- ¿Quieres vender algo? ¡Pues vende tu estúpida guitarra!

- ¿Qué? ¡No voy a venderla! ¡Vende tu culo antes!

- ¡A mí no me hablas así, yo soy mayor que tú!

- ¡BASTA! -Grito Arthur, con lágrimas en los ojos - ¡Es que no se dan cuenta! ¡Ya no tenemos padres! ¿Quieren quedarse solos?¡Actúen como lo que somos, somos hermanos!

Los dos mayores lo miraron detenidamente, aliviando sus facciones molestas, Ian fue a abrazar a Arthur… tratando de calmarlo.

- Oye… ¿y si te vendemos? - Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, sonriendo malignamente.

- ¿Qué?- El menor se asustó de pronto, separándose violentamente de su hermano.

- ¡Jajaja es mentira, idiot! ¡Ven acá! -Esta vez lo abrazo más fuerte.

Scott continuó en su estado serio, pensando… tenía que hacer algo.

Aagarró su saco y salió a la calle… los otros dos solo escucharon como la puerta se cerraba fuertemente frente a sus ojos, Arthur, con tan solo 9 años, aún tenía algo de temor por si de la nada el mayor desaparecía.

- Don'tworry, we'll be ok – Le guiño un ojo tratando de calmarlo-vamos a ver si el bastard no tiene nada guardado que valga.

- ¿Por qué no vendes tu guitarra? – Le interrogó el pequeño.

- Porque es algo muy valioso al igual que el peluche de unicornio que tienes.

- ¡Y-yo no tengo un peluche de unicornio! – Chilló sonrojado.

- Pues yo no tengo una guitarra, así que no vendas lo que no existe - Le sonrió de manera cínica.

- No te entiendo… encima tocas esas canciones tristes…

- Son alegres - Reclamó levemente.

- Pues ya no… sino mira a Scott…

- Ese idiot no reconoce la buena música, _dad and mom_ si lo hacían, por eso sigo y seguiré tocando…

Antes de entrar al cuarto de Scott, este acababa de regresar. Corrió hasta sus hermanos y los tiró al suelo con un salto.

- Se lo que tratan de hacer, y ni crean que se los permitiré - Sonrió con superioridad.

- Eres como el demonio, apareces de la nada…- Susurró molesto Ian.

- Si lo fuera no estaría aquí protegiendo sus traseros, ahora a comer.

- ¡Brownie! - Arthur fue corriendo a la mesa, que era una de las pocas cosas que aun se conservaba.

- ¡Si te comes una más te mato! - Le gritó Scott mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- ¿No pudiste conseguir más? - Ian moría de hambre para ese entonces

- ¿Qué?, ¡Agradece que conseguí algo! - Le tendió la mano para que pudiera levantarse

Vieron como el menor de los tres sonreíatiernamente, inconsciente ante la situación que Vivian, esa alegría que habían perdido ambos, pero Arthur aún conservaba

Scott solo alcanzo a sonreír levemente - No puedo hacer más por él, es el más dañado de los tres.

- Creo que el más dañado eres tu… ¿qué crees que haces? ¡Trabajando de mesero en un bar de mala muerte, _Mom and dad_ siempre decían que no debíamos entrar ahí! ¿Y si te pasa algo?

- ¡No me va a pasar nada!, tengo 12, soy grande, ¿qué me van a hacer esos borrachos?

- Ni siquiera pagan bien…

- Tampoco exijas tanto, ve tú y trabaja si quieres más dinero.

- Mi deber es cuidar a Arthur, lo que tú no haces

- Yo cuido a ambos, así que no te quejes - Volvió a observar al más pequeño -¡ARTHUR, LARGATE DE MI BROWNIE!

- ¡NO! - Respondió el más pequeño, riendo malignamente

- ¡Mierda, y así me dices que lo estás cuidando!, se buena madre por una vez en tu vida -Fue corriendo hacia su comida - Arthur, ¡Te recomiendo que corras!

- ¡Yo no soy la madre! - Gritó molesto el del medio, caminando con el ceño fruncido hacia la mesa, faltaba que también se comieran el suyo.

* * *

- ¿A qué hora viene ese idiota? ¡Shit nunca más voy a volver a cocinar! - Ian tiró el guante al suelo y se largó a sentarse a la sala.

- Y _mom_ Ian está molesta… - Dijo filudamente Arthur, quien con sus recientes 14 años había aprendido como convivir con los mayores sin necesidad de ser el único dañado…

- Ven aquí mierda…-Ian se tiró contra él con muchas intenciones asesinas, y unas cuantas ganas de jugarse a golpes un rato, dos años de diferencia no hacía mucho daño, además, Arthur ya estaba en desarrollo, recientemente había adquirido un cuerpo bien definido y proporcionado, lo cual le había dado el valor para enfrentarse contra el del medio, pero de Scott no quería saber nada aun…

- No puedo creer que salgo un rato y ya están con sus conductas incestuosas, cariñitos en su cuarto _please_, soy heterosexual, no necesito un trio

Los otros dos lo ignoraron, pendientes de la pelea y de lo que éste traía en sus manos

- Trajiste...

- ¿Una hoja?

- ¡Es una partitura! – a Ian le brillaron los ojos - ¡E-es _Angel_! ¿Dónde la conseguiste? -Amaba a _Judas Priest_, y esta era una de sus recientes canciones…

- Los dueños del bar me dijeron que puedes tocar algo, es hora de que trabajes o vas a terminar como ama de casa o cocinera de quinta.

- ¡AMO de casa o cocinero de segunda! –Dijo con orgullo, facepalm para el pobre de Arthur, que aun no entendía bien la situación - Total, ¿No era que trabajabas en un bar de baja categoría?

- ¿Crees que me quede trabajando ahí? Hermanito, se nota que no me conoces - ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a llamarlo así? Desde que al menor le irritaba ser tratado...de menor.

- ¿S-solo tocar, cierto? - La voz de Ian tembló

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Tienes que cantarla, idiot!

- Scott, mi voz es bajísima cantando…

- Pues no me importa, ¿Quieres una guitarra nueva o no?

- ¡Pero se supone que todo mi esfuerzo en la casa es para que compres la fucking guitarra!

- Te digo que cantes y toques para el sábado, no es una petición, es una orden-la mirada fría de Scott fue suficiente para silenciar a ambos, Ian solo susurró algo inentendible en voz baja, Arthur tembló, sabía que estaba molesto… no, estaban molestos…

* * *

Era el gran día, detrás del escenario, Ian estaba TEMBLANDO en todo el sentido de la palabra, nunca había tocado en público y menos solo… miró a sus hermanos pidiendo misericordia, Scott ni siquiera se percataba de su existencia, estaba organizando a todo el mundo, y era muy bueno si cabe decirlo. El único que se compadecía de su estado era Arthur.

- ¡Ian puedes calmarte mierda! – Bueno… no se compadecía exactamente, pero… a comparación de Scott era una gran ayuda por lo menos.

- Hollyshit, hollyshit, holly shit...- Susurraba para sí mismo, había practicado bastante, pero solo con ver el escenario se estaba muriendo…

- ¡Oigan chiquillos! – Gritó un ¿chico? … el aspecto casi afeminado hizo dudar a Arthur, era mayor que ellos, pero de los 20 años no pasaba…observó su rostro detenidamente, sus rasgos eran muy finos, y su cabello lacio estaba atado en una cola, otra particularidad suya era que tenía pinta de ser chino- son el primer número, ¿quién es Ian Kirkland? – Dirigió primero su vista a Arthur extrañado, pues el chico era muy joven para participar aun - Él es Ian- Arthur señaló a su hermano, quien se dedicaba a tratar de mantener la respiración - Bien, salen en media hora, ¡Suerte! - Salió corriendo, al parecer tenía que hacer el mismo procedimiento con varios más.

- ¡Ian, Oh god, Keepcalm, shit! - Comenzó a sacudir a su hermano, hasta que el reaccionó de la nada.

- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Q-qué paso?

- Arthur… dime que tú tienes la partitura…

- ¿Qué?... yo no tengo nada - Se puso a buscar entre su mochila, la cual siempre llevaba, era como su vida, encontró la misma canción pero en un dúo de guitarras - Sólo tengo esto…

- Un dúo… Arthur ¿Qué haces con un dúo de la misma canción?

- P-pues…. well, yo quería ayudarte y… - Miró hacia el suelo, temeroso de que le llamaran la atención por meterse en asuntos que no debía.

- Arthur… - Ian, en vez de resondrarlo, se enterneció de la actitud de su hermano menor, le sacudió el cabello orgulloso del chico.

-…

- Scott, pásame esa guitarra - Se dirigió al mayor de los tres.

- Cógela tú- Scott leía por quinta vez el mismo papel.

- Mierda Scott… - Se levantó y fue a tomarla, luego se la tiro a Arthur, quien estaba completamente desconcertado - Toca.

- ¿W-what?

- Toca, ¿No me dices que has estado practicando?

Arthur con algo de temor comenzó a solfear las primeras notas de la parte que le correspondía hacer.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado practicando? - Le miró extrañado

- Luego de que Scott te obligara…

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso fue ayer! ¿Cómo te aprendiste todo?

- S-solo investigue…

Ian lo miro a los ojos, sonriendo - Esa nota se toca de esta forma…- Movió las manos más pequeñas hasta la ubicación exacta - Si tratabas de ayudarme, me hubieras dicho al menos…

- Yo no quería ayudarte - Frunció el ceño, siendo ignorado por Ian - Trata de tocar así - Arthur obedeció - ¿Ves que te sale más fluido? ¿Puedes hacer el solo del final?

- Aun no llego a eso…

- Tenemos 30minutos… trae la guitarra, así se toca esta nota…

- Ian, tú vas a cantar ¿no? – Arthur lo miró con temor, mientras seguía las indicaciones de su hermano.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Has visto la voz que tengo?

- ¿Q-quieres que yo cante?

- ¡Of course! Si te la sabes

- ¡P-pero, Yo nunca he cantado en público!

- ¡Si le has dedicado un concierto a tu amigo ese!

- C-cállate… no fue un concierto… - Miró nuevamente al suelo, esta vez molesto… ¿Cómo se había enterado?

- Los genes de espía de _dad_ los saque yo por si no lo sabías -Río socarronamente - Scott aun no lo sabe, y no lo sabrá si es que me ayudas en esta…

- I hate you…

- I know baby – Le dedicó otra sonrisa que logró el cometido de enfadar más al menor, pero el sonido de gente llegando los devolvió a la realidad, tenían que lograrlo.

* * *

Media hora después, Arthur ya manejaba la guitarra como si de un profesional se tratara, pero recién iba en su segundo día.

- Eres un bastardo…- Ian sólo lo observaba envidioso, pero interiormente estaba enorgullecido por él, sonreía como siempre lo hacía.

- Gracias…- Arthur le devolvió la misma sonrisa presumida, una de las primeras que lanzaría en toda su carrera…

- ¡Escorias, vengan! - Scott llegaba corriendo – Te toca Ian, Arthur tú te sientas por ahí y no jodas…

- Vamos a tocar - Dio una mirada cómplice a Arthur.

Scott paró en seco, observando a uno y luego a otro - Arthur es muy pequeño… - Frunció el ceño

- Será pequeño, pero tiene un maldito don con la guitarra.

- ¡Ni siquiera sabe tocarla! - Lo miró incrédulo

- Yo tampoco creo que haya aprendido en una noche…

- Ya ya no me crean, me da igual, voy a tocar ¿S í o no? - les dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos a los dos.

- Si el bastardo quiere. Momento, entonces él… ¿También va a cantar?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Todo el mundo canta mejor que tu, Ian – Alcanzó a decir antes de burlarse de él.

- Idiota

- ¿Lo has escuchado cantar, no? Falta que haya heredado la misma voz que tú…

- ¡Yo canto bien! –Arthur lo interrumpió indignado

- Well, ya lo escuchaste, vamos Arthur - Ian acababa de perder todo rastro de nerviosismo, pero el nombrado comenzaba a sufrir un ataque de nervios, que por suerte aun podía controlar…

- Idiotas - Scott sonrió complacido, volviendo al trabajo que le tocaba, sin saber que esto tan solo sería el principio de todo…

* * *

Well, otras noticias (?) tengo un pony de peluche *-* (?) y algo mas importante, entro a academia, eso indica actualizaciones mas esporadicas, ahora creo que actualizo semanalmente por vacaciones xDu pero estas desaparecen , no, ya desaparecieron x-x

PD:tengo los dibujos fullmoon2796, gracias por comentarme, al igual que todas, a quienes respondo por mensaje :3 , lo malo de todo es que no tengo scaner no puedo subirlo T_T tomarle foto nomas xD talves al suba a mi face, publico el link para ese momento, espero les guste, dibujo descente , pero...pero...el hombre mas macho que he hecho me salio uke (?) en otras palabras, no puedo dibujar hombres, espero que no les paresca fem!arthur en vez de arthru x7x u

Aqui los links de como seria Arthur cantando _Angel_ , lindo ¿No? ...no, mas que eso... LO AMO LO AMO LO AMO LO AMOOO TwT

2013 /01 /mi-regreso-u .html

www. youtube watch?v=F7mQp7oAjm4 (y el de la cancion, muy buena :3)

^no leas lo de arriba si no te quieres aburrir, mejor dejame un review, y huye feliz :3 (?)^


	10. You are my Special Fan

Todo tiene explicación, incluso mi ausencia por dos semanas cuando había prometido una T-T

Yo si tenia el capi para la primera semana e-e, pero mi amada sole desapareció de la nada D: me exaspere y cuando me entere que la habían secuestrado a un lugar de Trujillo sin internet la comprendi :3 este fic no seria nada sin ella, y pude haberlo editado sola sinceramente, pero sabia que seria un asco sin ella, no seria lo mismo, asi que espere :3

Con mi sole estoy conforme y feliz que siempre se toma un tiempo para editar mi rareza xd,con quien no estoy conforme es conmigo misma D: creo que este capi esta muy OOC, principalmente la parte final T-T estén advertidos TnT soy una niña que le encanta hacer cosas dramaticas, y si eso implica volverlos OOC , honestamente no me doy cuenta xDu espero comprendan a su escritora y a su beta adorada .

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo personaje le pertenece a Hidekaz sama ;D Youtube tampoco me pertenece xD

**Parejas:** era solamente usuk, hasta ahora ñ-ñ (?)

**Advertencias:** histeria prusiana , lo se , esto es lo mas OOC del mundo xd pero, si Gilbert esta histérico, cosa que es MUY difícil de hacer, es por algo chicas :3

* * *

**Not the way I planned it**

**Capítulo 10: You are my Special Fan.**

[(Oh dios llegue tan rapido al diez TuT)- Ignorenla]

Alfred se quedó un rato mas, contemplando la luna, reviviendo mentalmente los últimos momentos vividos con su amado Arthur, se paró lentamente, oliendo los últimos rastros que el aroma del inglés había dejado, pareciera que todo hubiera pasado tan rápido…

Tomó su mochila y caminó hacia la salida del enorme parque, sin rumbo exacto, ya tomaría un taxi cuando saliera de ahí, observó la luna, cuyo brillo le iluminaba el camino y su corazón.

Tarareó una que otra canción, obviamente pertenecientes a su inglés, hasta que la vibración de su celular lo distrajo. Era un mensaje de su hermano.

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_- Si ntp, llego en unos minutos ^^_

Envió el mensaje y continuó silbando una que otra cosa casi irreconocible pues rápidamente se pasaba de un tono a otro, miró la pantalla de su celular antes de guardarlo, era tardísimo, pero eso no le importaba.

Y menos a Arthur, quien en ese momento estaba siendo felizmente arrastrado por su hermano, e inspeccionado por el otro, solo cerrólos ojos y se dejó hacer, ni se percató cuando discretamente Scott le había puesto seguro a la puerta de su cuarto, solo se tiró a su cama, abrazando al unicornio que según él era el más macho y rudo peluche del mundo, cada uno con sus alucinaciones, dejemos dormir al pobre que en estos momentos esta embobado, y creo que eso es decir muy poco.

Días después, a Alfred lo podías encontrar trabajando normalmente en la tienda, aunque con la mente ocupada en los sucesos de aquellas dos noches,raramente podía hacer algo decentemente correcto.

- ¡Oye Alfred, despierta! - Gilbert movía su mano en frente de los ojos azules para detectar algún signo de vida, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna de la existencia del otro, probo con un golpe ficticio.

- ¡Ahhh! – Alfred entremitad vivo mitad inconsciente, pudo al menos taparse la cara, despertando.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te pague si no ordenas bien? - Inquirió molesto

- Mmmm pero… ¿Para qué quiero yo dinero...?- Creo que me equivoqué en eso de despertarse.

- ¿Cómo que para qué? ¿Qué haces trabajando entonces? - Que alguien saque a Alfred de mundo Arthie antes de que Gilbert lo haga a su modo por favor.

- ¡Cierto la entrada! - Bueno, lo hizo al menos, y si, aquella entrada, aquel sagrado papelito era lo único que le hacía recuperar el hilo de la cordura, lo único bueno que se podía sacar de esto, es que su hermano no tenía que aguantar el estado del mayor, ¿Qué estar haciendo Mathew ahora? Obviamente, muy cerca de ahí, hay convenciones de música…y él era el que se encarga, no únicamente de asistir, sino de organizarlas junto con el calendario de varios grupos que elaboraban covers, pero claro, su hermano ni siquiera sabe que existen esos grupos, a las justas tiene concienciade que el menor trabaja , y ya no contaba con ella ahora tampoco, los recuerdos continuaban a envolviéndolo, esos deliciosos labios delgados y carnosos color rosa que eran como el manjar más exquisito acaban de volverse su droga...y la necesitaba ahora...

Se gritó mentalmente, tenía que reaccionar rápido, o que le haría Gilbert, aunque, lo que más le importaba era la posibilidad de perder la entrada, y lo que menos quería es que aquellas oportunidades aumentaran…se empeñó en terminar de ordenar todo el desorden producto del reciente abastecimiento de productos…

Pero que poco le duró el empeño...a los dos minutos seguía flotando en Arthurlandia sin noción alguna de lo que hacía, cada cd, cada foto, cada pequeña cosa que tenía que ver con él, con esos ojos, esa mirada, desde la más sexy hasta la más inocente, desde la más alocada hasta la más melancólica, todo tipo de expresiones, emociones, sentimientos… todo plasmado en mil y un cds , y él como el espectador principal, perdido entre canciones,entre portadas, pensando como seria recorrer su cuerpo, sentirlo suyo, recorrerlo con sus manos y que él se estremeciera al recibir sus besos…poseerlo no solo físicamente, sino obtener su corazón,que cada suspiro y nota fueran dedicadas a él, que esos pequeños labios solo pronunciaran su nombre… llegar a representar el mundo para él….Tal y como Arthur era su mundo.

- ¿Te haces decir mi fanático y pones el concierto de Madrid en la temporada 2010?

Alfred, esta vez sí que despertó de golpe, saliendo abruptamente de su ensueño, volteó rápidamente, y acertó muy bien al identificar la perfecta voz que se escuchaba desde su espalda.

- ¡Arthur!... ¿Q-qué haces… aquí…?-antes de tirarse en su encima, observó como pasaba rápidamente cada cd, al lugar que le correspondía, aunque claro, él era el mismísimo creador de todo esto, podía identificar todo como la palma de su mano…

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? No te das cu…-

-¡Holaaaaa! - Alfred, ignorando completamente al pobre ingles lo abrazo fuertemente, asfixiándolo, Arthur solo lo empujaba en búsqueda del preciado oxígeno, por suerte lo soltó a tiempo… e hizo todo lo humanamente posible para contenerse en besarlo, pero volver a ver aquel postre servido en bandeja de plata lo distrajo un segundo, el suficiente para acercar ambas bocas… pero no tanto como para lograr tan deseado ósculo, no podía, Arthur lo odiaría, así que solo alcanzo a darle un casto beso en la mejilla... Arthur solo observo algo petrificado, solo algo… y cuando sintió el calor de los labios de Alfred, una pequeña, no, diremos diminuta corriente de arrepentimiento recorrió el cuerpo del inglés, quien apretó los puños algo frustrado, pues él había sido quien no quería besos… para no delatar su estado y su sonrojo giró bruscamente la cabeza y volvió a "tomarle atención" al desorden de artículos que los invadía en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué hace mi cd de la presentaciónde las olimpiadas en el estante del 2008? - Bueno, errores como esos eran imperdonables para nuestro cantante, y fue suficiente como para olvidar la situación de hace un segundo.

- N-no ando muy concentrado... - Su voz sonó algo decepcionada ante la reacción del otro. ¿Es que no podía siquiera besarle en el cachete? ¿Y lo que pasó hace dos días? El miedo invadió su alma, temiendo lo peor.

- ¡Se supone que es tu trabajo y te quedas ahí parado! ¡Ayúdame idiot! –Arthur seguía indignado ante el estado de sus pobres bebes, continuo colocando los cds esos, sin darse cuenta del estado del otro.

- Arthur, viniste... ¿por mí?

- W-what? ¡N-no!... vi-vine por... que quería ver como esta MI Tienda obviously, y observándola bien anda MUY descuidada por trabajadores incompetentes... - El sonrojo que se hizo presente en su rostro fue suficiente para que el otro se diera cuenta de que había sido así, lo abrazo esta vez más lentamente, Arthur botó el cd que tenía en sus manos, quedándose mitad perplejo mitad enternecido.

- Te extrañe Arthur… - Apretó el agarre entre sus brazos y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del otro, feliz de volver a sentir su calor nuevamente, como lo necesitaba…

- Idiota… - Incapaz de decir algo diferente, correspondió el abrazo como mejor pudo, apegándose inconscientemente más al cuerpo del otro, también lo había extrañado, talvez incluso más que el otro - Y-yo también… - Dijo en un susurro casi ininteligible, pero lo suficientemente audible para que Alfred recuperara toda la alegría ida en estos días, sonrió como un niño pequeño….y Arthur, antes de que dijera algo más comprometedor, cosa que no entraba en su categoría de caballero rockero, volvió a regañarlo por el precario orden del lugar.

- ¡Estoy desde las 6 ordenando esto! Y tengo hambre...- hizo un pucherito, de verdad moría de hambre, antes comía cada dos horas, si no está gordo aun es porque…ni yo sabría decir como exactamente no subió de peso.

- ¿Quieres la entrada sí o no Alfred?…- Arthur suspiró cansado también.

- ¿C-cómo sabias lo de la entrada?- Él nunca le había dicho nada acerca del dichoso pedazo de papel, delatando…no a Arthur, si no a Dylan y su capacidad de espía que el menor utilizo el mismo día del concierto.

- ¡Y-yo no hable de ninguna entrada! - Volteo rápidamente sonrojado, mierda, se le había escapado.

- O-ok...- Pasó por alto el asunto y continuó organizando una de las cientos de bolsas, aun con lasonrisa enorme surcando su rostro, y con la calma en el corazón que hizo que pudiera proseguir con su labor tranquilamente, y de paso observar a Arthur mientras este lo ayudaba….

El inglés al observarlo sonreír de reojo, con la cabeza escondida entre los mechones teñidos sonrió sutilmente, amando cada característica del estadounidense…

Ser especial… Ser único...tener la admiración y envidia de millones...

Tener el amor de sus fanáticos...

Pero en estos momentos sentir el amor de Alfred...era más que suficiente para el…en estos momentos, nada mas podía necesitar…

Se quedó de pie observándolo con detenimiento, tomando el valor suficiente.

- ¿A-Alfred...tienes tanta hambre?

- Me comería mil hamburguesas ahora mismo... - Suspiró cansado, metiendo otro cd al estante.

- ¿Quieres...comer luego de terminar esto?

Alfred quedo atónito...- ¡Claro!... - Volvió a colocar otro cd, completamente ilusionado, ¡Iba a comer con Arthur Kirkland!

* * *

- ¡Arthur, ya termine! - Habló con una voz de infante que pedía su estrellita a su maestra.

- Si… espera un rato...- Arthur se quedó viendo un cd antiguo, era su primer concierto, en un bar de brooklin.

Recordó los rechazos de las disqueras, las constantes borracheras y la lucha con sus hermanos para salir adelante, la indiferencia de Scott, cuando él renunció, Ian …gracias a él, habían llegado hasta aquí… eran solo cuatro años y ya llenaban estadios completos, todo el mundo moría por ellos, y años atrás se morían de hambre buscando a cualquier malnacido dueño de algún pub en donde cantar a cambio de un mísero almuerzo…

-¿Pasa algo?-Alfred le sonrió tiernamente, esperando alguna respuesta, al menos un respiro, pues Arthur se había quedado en trance, reviviendo cada pequeño momento… volvió en si al escuchar la pregunta, asintiendo levemente.

Aun no entendía como ese chico le tenía tanta confianza en solo dos días, cuando incluso había personas que lo conocían meses y ni siquiera le podían dirigir la mirada.

Se mantuvo observándolo detenidamente a los ojos, un leve sonrojo se hizo dueño de ambos, voltearon rápidamente sus rostros al sentirlos arder.

- ¿Esto...sabes de que año es? - Quiso cambiar de tema, y de paso, saber si es que era el fanático que se hacía llamar, retándolo.

- Es del 29 de noviembre del 2008... tu concierto en el estadio de brooklin, tu entrada al mundo musical, el dia en que nació el cantante más famoso de todos los tiempos, el día que nació la razón de mi vida...

Arthur solo escuchaba en un fallido intento de ocultar su sonrisa, y un intento aun peor de ocultar su sonrojo...

Dos días...y poseía un fanático más...

Pero todos los días ganaba fanáticos...

Es que ese era único.

Él era su fan especial.

* * *

Arthur se coloco de nuevo la capucha que traía en esos momentostapándole hasta la nariz, Alfred cogió su abrigo de aviador regalo de su hermano, y fue hacia el almacén donde Gilbert en su computadora recibía y enviaba los recados de los productos.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? -Ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a verlo cuando se percato de su presencia.

- Esto... ¿Puedo tomar una hora más de descanso? Ya termine de apilar los cds.

Gilbert dejo de escribir el mensaje, termino... ¿Tan rápido?, volteó aun mas extrañado al procesar lo oído, ¿Dijo una hora más?  
- ¿Qué insinúas mocoso...? - Lo miró severamente.

- Esto...yo… - Pónganse a imaginar a Gilbert con una cara de amenaza a muerte, incluso Scott creo que se asustaría - si...- Suspiró - voy a salir con alguien muy importante.

- Los clientes no van a esperar una hora más, ¿Tan importante es para que arriesgues tu preciada entrada?

Alfred se quedo mudo, era una cita con Arthur o una entrada para el concierto de él…

- Como osas comparar mi presencia con una estúpida hoja de papel, Gilbert

El susodicho dilató sus pupilas, ese era, no... No podía ser él...

- Por cierto, bonita tienda, tiene mi estilo, aunque… la esperaba más grande, y… le falta un concierto…-Le dedicó una mirada afilada-  
Gilbert se quedó en parálisis mental unos segundos, observando detenidamente la situación, y preocupando al pobre de Alfred quien no entendía nada, sonrío petulantemente y luego de pensar un buen rato en su respuesta, la lanzo al aire tan tranquilamente como siempre…

- Arthur Kirkland... no sabía que conocías este lugar, un placer volverte a ver... ¿Qué tal Scott? Sigue jodiendo tu existencia, espero que sí, me lo prometió...- Fue interrumpido secamente por el otro.

- No hables de mis hermanos. No en mi presencia.

-No te alteres tanto, querido Arthie - Miró al americano quien estaba totalmente atónito ante la situación, volteó hacia Arthur para preguntarle cómo se conocían, pero el ojiverde habló antes.

- Alfred vámonos, vas a comer conmigo. No necesitas pedirle permiso.

- Alfred quédate, soy el dueño de este lugar, no tú, Arthie - El nombrado chasqueo la lengua al ser llamado de esa forma, ya no era ese chiquillo inmaduro de 13, ya era joven, era independiente y sobre todo era famoso, no necesitaba de la existencia del albino, tiro de Alfred hacia la salida de la tienda, dejando al de ojos carmín con la computadora.

Gilbert continúo con lo que tenía que hacer, ignorando la huida de ambos, al fin y al cabo, ya sabía que perdería en aquella batalla. Pero su mente andaba en otro asunto, cerro su correo, luego enviaría lo que faltaba, paseo por el estante ya relleno y ordenado.  
-¿Crees que aún conservo ese concierto?- soltó una risa desanimada - Odio que tengas siempre la razón con mi vida, maldito bastardo - Jaló el cajón de su escritorio con furia, sacando un cd antiguo escrito con indeleble.

_'Con cariño, de tu Arthur_

_Consérvalo'_

Lo miro unos segundos y lo tiró al piso con fuerza.

- ¡Pues si! ¡Tengo tu maldito concierto! ¡Tíratelo por el culo! ¡No tenías que venir aquí! - pisó el cd y lo lanzó hacia una esquina fuera de su vista, se restregó la cara con las manos saliendo del almacén.

- Esto... ¿Es usted el dueño del lugar? - Una joven chica con aros en la oreja derecha le hablo tímidamente.

Gilbert esbozo una educada sonrisa pero con los ojos siempre brillosos como la sangre fresca y la mirada de orgullo.

_- Bienvenida al club oficial de Arthur Kirkland, soy el dueño, pase por aquí y contemple lo que desee, todo sobre Arthur lo encontrara aquí…_

_ Téngalo por seguro._

* * *

Asdadsas -da giritos en el piso- well, ¿Sorprendí a alguien? ¿Ya sabían que pasaría algo así? *u*

Es la primera vez que hare algo relacionado al prussia/uk …la verdad, ni siquiera he leído algo de ellos, si alguien ha leído algo y tiene la molestia de pasármelo por review se lo agradecería profundamente *u* y le ofrecería spoiler e-e (?)

Bueno, para las que no pudieron ver la imagen, mil disculpas u-u no tenía otro link además de mi face , pero ahora que encontré mi desaparecido blog xD puedo mostrar las imágenes.

aph – peru . blogspot 2013/01/mi-regreso-u. html

Y el segundo link es el dibujo que hice ;u; tenía otro, pero era cuando dibujaba los hombres como chicas xd ahora esta más decente xDD esto es el premio que les debía desde uff , de paso hay dos dibujos mas que espero les agrade ;3

aph- peru. blogspot 2013/01/ dibus. html

Y la próxima actualización, como ando en academia en muerte total xd será de aquí a dos o tres semanas u-u pero será antes de que termine enero, o talves antes del estreno de la quinta temporada *u* porque naho chan quiere estar sin asuntos pendientes y ver tranquila a su sexy ingles *-*

De verdad, gracias por leerme y comentarme :3 -se pone en fase gay y las apapacha- reviews? ;n; aun no me odian ne? *n*


	11. Yesterday

Well…un poco tarde pero al menos lo subí :3 iba a subirlo antes, pero la primera parte no me convencía, le faltaba algo, aunque casi no le aumente nada, solo detalles que servirán para los siguientes capis… no tenia siquiera un final al fic, pero por suerte la musa llego en forma de Placebo *-* asdasda el mismo día que los escucho me baje 30 canciones suyas xd

Agradecimiento a mi queridísima Sole, que se que me engaña -3- (?) – Ignórenla, anda fumada-

Gracias por esperarme como siempre :3 tratare de que el siguiente llegue antes de san Valentín :3

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya u-u al igual que "Yesterday" le pertence a The Beatles *_*

**Avertencia**: mmm...creo que nada xd

* * *

**Not the way I planned it**

**Capítulo 11: Yesterday**

-Gilbert al habla…- Suspiró cansado al otro lado del teléfono, acababan de despertarlo, pero aun así no quería gritar a nadie, ni ganas tenia de eso.

-Amore~ - La voz casi reconocible ronroneándole el oído lo hizo cranear un poco, pero aun así no pudo detectar quien era el que siempre lo llamaba de esa manera.

-¿Q-qué?- Alcanzó a decir luego de unos segundos en trance.

-¡Gilbert! ¿Qué tal tío? - Esta vez la voz era distinta, fue suficiente para que Gilbert adquiriera conciencia de lo que sucedía.

-¿A-antonio?

-¡Claro que soy yo! ¿Quién más? , espera un momento, te paso con Francis.

El alemán, lanzo un bostezo, desperezándose y sonriendo gatunamente, extraña escuchar sus voces, meses sin verse, maldijo el trabajo que lo consumía no solo a él, sino también a Francis que iba entre viaje y viaje y el huerto de Antonio.

-¿Cómo no pudiste identificar mi sensual voz en el teléfono?… ¿cómo?- El francés habló trágicamente al otro lado de la línea.

-Oye estaba dormido- Habló medio cansino, riéndose un poco de la actuación del rubio.

-¿No era que trabajabas?- Respondió el de la barba algo cómico, recibiendo un " ¿trabajaba?" del español. Los tres rieron al unísono.

-¿O ya te conseguiste a un ayudante eh?- La sonrisa pervertida del mayor era sentida hasta por el albino, que se encontraba al otro lado del canal de la mancha, alcanzo a reír.

-S-sí- Bostezo nuevamente, tratando de unir ideas en su mente aun adormilada- Es un tipo de lentes hiperactivo que se volvió fanático en tres días…- Recordó que aquel tipo ahora estaba afuera cuando debió haberse aparecido hace diez minutos, Arthur volvió a su mente, hizo una mueca y dio por hecho que no lo vería hasta una hora después, al menos la puntualidad del inglés le aseguraba que aparecería exactamente en dos horas.

-¿Tres días? No te creo hombre, todos los dementes de ahí están obsesionados por años, ¿Es que no había escuchado esa música tuya antes? ¡Tío! ¡Esa cosa suena cada diez minutos en todas las radios, este lugar se vuelve el mismo infierno!

-Ni que fuera qué, cher. Bien que babeabas por él años atrás - Le saco en cara Francis, quien se partía de risa al ver la cara de desconcierto e indignación del hispano.

-No me incluyas en tus fantasías Francis- Lo miró juguetonamente, a lo cual el francés le respondió en un guiño, sin negar esas palabras, Antonio solo reía en el teléfono siendo acompañado por el albino. Cuando Francis recupero el hilo de la llamada, volvió a interrogar a Gilbert - ¡Oh sí! Cher, un pajarito me contó- Más bien, todas las radios de Madrid se lo habían anunciado - Que el mismísimo Arthur Kirkland se le ha dado de figureti y está paseando a estas horas por la cuidad de New york – Habló pausadamente tratando de identificar las reacciones del otro - ¿Y aun no lo buscas tío?

-Para que voy a ir a buscarlo, es su tienda, vendrá algún día, no voy a perder lo poco de awesome que tengo aun- Rio desinteresadamente y prendió nuevamente la laptop.

-¿Ah tío~, si te lo roba alguien que vas hacer?- Antonio continuó echando cizaña al asunto, riéndose.

-¿Tú crees que Arthur se metería con cualquiera en su sano juicio?- Gilbert, un poco más serio, levanto una ceja frente a la computadora, admirándose un poco en la pantalla aun oscura.

-En su sano juicio no…pero borracho no creo afirmar lo mismo amour, además, con la famita que se maneja por estos lares…

-Arthur no se ha metido con nadie, Francis- Trató de asegurar el de ojos carmín, pero los hechos de esa mañana contrarrestaban toda afirmación.

-y ¿Quién te dice que no?, ¿tus enooormes dones de espionaje? – Sorpresa, Francis también podía ser sarcástico cuando se lo proponía.

-¡Oh tiooo! No te puedes quedar sentado sin hacer nada y rendirte ¿Desde cuándo eres así?

-Chicos , yo no estoy sentado sin hacer nada, yo estoy trabajando, y no puedo abandonar la tienda así nomas, y menos con el tipo ese que tengo de ayudante…- Lanzó un gruñido frustrado al ver en su correo el doble de mensajes que hace tan solo una hora, frustrado comenzó a leerlos.

-Nah ni que fuera tan malo…- Si supieras Antonio.

-Cher, ¿dónde está el awesome fiestero que siempre nos animaba a salir diario a algún bar?

-Tío~, tú eras el alma del grupo – Se escuchó un pequeño "No, yo era el alma del grupo" de un francés algo celoso, siendo callado por el español - Y ahora, parecieras otra persona, ¿Ves lo que digo del idiota de Arthur? ¡Ese imbécil te lava el cerebro! ...- ¡Y qué razón tenía! La experiencia señores.

-Chicos, esta tienda, no solo es de Arthur, es mía, mi sustento, new york no es barato, y menos viviendo solo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que solo cariño? ¡A no! ¡Yo me vengo para new york, ahora! Antonio alista tu maleta, salimos en tres días porque mi ropa aun no viene de la tintorería…- El susodicho lo miro con cara de circunstancias, palmeándose la frente ante los impulsos del mayor, pero sonrió luego de pensarlo un buen rato, al fin y al cabo, era Gilbert el que necesitaba la ayuda de ambos.

-¿Q-qué? ¡N-no! ¡Chicos! – Y así es como se llena de histeria un alemán despreocupado

-¡Ve calato pues! – El hispano recibió como respuesta la mirada de indignación del francés, no porque el de barba considerase mal andar mostrando todo su cuerpo al mundo, sino porque eso significaba dejar su sexy ropa en España- Ni que fuera que, además, Gilbert nos puede prestar ropa, ¿no?

- Chicos, ¿no les acabo de decir que vivir aquí es caro? ¿Y quieren venir los dos como si pudiera mantenerlos?

- ¡Te ayudamos con la tienda! Además, así descansas y te relajas con los cuidados de mi adorable persona…- Gilbert, aun con los nervios de punta, trató de calmar a sus amigos/hermanos.

-Francis, agradezco tu ayuda, de verdad chicos, ahora estoy estresado por muchos asuntos, no sé que me pasa, esta temporada es la más agitada, pues como saben, Arthur si esta por estas calles-Hizo una mueca de molestia ante eso- ustedes solo crearían más alboroto, el otro mes tal vez cierre la tienda un tiempo y los visito, ¿ok?

-Pero tío~, ese imbécil no te puede estar haciendo esto… separate de nosotros, cambiarte!...

-Más bien me ayuda, si no ¿Cómo creen que sacó la entrada a españa?

-España..mmm amour, yo tengo unos asuntos que atender en Louvre el otro mes, por eso estoy aquí acompañando a Antonie, ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en parís?- Inquirió Francis, pues la agenda apretada que tenía era irremovible para él.

-¿M-me vas a llevar a parís otra ves? ¡Wuju! – Antonio sonrió emocionado, pensando un poco más seriamente sobre esta vez de si llevar buen equipaje o andar a la deriva como a veces disfrutaba hacer.

-Ok – Gilbert soltó otro bostezo, más pesado que los demás, el cansancio y la flojera podían más que sus pocas ganas de seguir leyendo mensajes.

-¡Eh eh! ¡No te me quedes dormido amour! ¿No se supone que tienes que atender la tienda en unos minutos?

-Falta una hora…. Hubieron problemas técnicos por así decirlo, mi ayudante escapó a una cita, y honestamente sigo acostumbrado a dormir en las tardes.

-¿Ves? ¡Hasta el tipo ese tiene una cita y tú no tío!

-Ahora no quiero tener esos problemas Antonio…

-¿Cher? ¿De verdad estas bien? Te noto mas deprimido de lo normal, ¿a quién pegamos?

- No es nada, estoy como siempre, solo que agobiado, en unos días se me pasa, ¡ahora vallan planeando un buen bar porque su awesome persona aparecerá por ahí en unas semanas!-Francia intentó pasar por alto el estado del alemán, dándose cuenta que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por reponerse, continuó la conversación.

-¿Querido, dudas de mí y mi gusto personal?Solo dime que quieres cher, ¿algo público o más hogareño?

-¡Ni que me fuera a quedar un día tío! Haz todo lo que puedas, me planto en tu depa la semana completa, exijo un lugar perfecto como yo para dormir.

-Conmigo de acompañante es suficiente cariño, si te encuentras a Arthur por ahí y lo convences llévalo, y te aseguro que no es del tipo, bueno que no mata ni una mosca, yo lo he comprobado antes cher- Gilbert quedo pasmado ante eso, pero ninguno de los otros dos se había percatado.

-¡No, no lo lleves! ¡No quiero volver a ver a ese idiota! Chicos, es reunión del bad touch trio ¿Cómo vas a invitar a ese imbécil?

-Cariño, solo para la orgía de ahí lo echamos- Sonrió gatunamente el aguazul

-Toño, no voy a llevar a nadie, Arthur ahora anda lo suficientemente ocupado como para no hacer acto de presencia aquí…- Escupió casi a regañadientes, se apuntó mentalmente golpear al francés cuando lo viera.

-¿Ocupado? ¿Está saliendo con alguien? Cher, recuerda que tú no puedes afirmar nada por ahora, solo que a cada segundo el chico se te sale de las manos

-Nunca estuvo entre mis manos, ¡Ni que fuera un obsesionado con el!

-No digo eso, digo que hace unos años…

-YA, OK…entendí… ahora tengo que irme, acaban de venir clientes.

-Adieu mon amur – Suspiró resignado, fallando otra vez en su intento de hacerle entrar en razón.

-Adiós tío, y no te deprimas por huevadas, nos vemos en parís- El hispano colgó el teléfono, algo triste por su amigo del alma, le dirigió una mirada cargada de preguntas al de la barba, quien tampoco podía explicarse bien lo que pasaba, pero analizando las reacciones del peliblanco supuso que tenía que ver con Arthur de nuevo, y la situación de esos días ameritaba sus hipótesis.

-¿Vas a volver a New York otra ves? – Antonio lo miro con cara de "No me jodas tío".

-Solo tres días, tengo que ver si mi adorada ropa no ha sido dañada más de la cuenta por ese rosbif…

-¡Tíooo! ¡Se supone que ibas a quedarte dos semanas! – Se acurrucó en el otro haciendo un puchero.

-Cher…- Habló calmadamente -… no he dicho que voy a acortar mis vacaciones aquí, solo voy ahí para ver qué hay de mi cantante predilecto, les entrego la ropa para el concierto en Canadá, luego…

-Pero ¿Eso no le puedes mandar a alguien?

- Si le diseñara a toda la familia seria más simple y podría hacer eso, Vlad tiene suerte al tener a Scott y Ian como clientes, yo tengo un trabajito más personal con Monsieur Arthur – Le dedico una sonrisa de esas que él sabía hacer, Antonio solo lanzó una carcajada incrédulo aun de cómo después de todo, Francis y Gilbert seguían detrás de él, aunque el primero diga considerarlo una noche mas y el segundo se empeñara en decir que ya todo paso… suspiró resignado, y solo se dedico a disfrutar los pocos días que le quedaba con su amigo.

Gilbert, aun sentando frente a la laptop, dejó de enfocar su atención al correo y recorrió la mirada por la habitación, el cuadro enorme al frente suyo autografiado personalmente por el ingles relucía a todas luces en la entrada principal, siendo visible hasta el otro lado de la calle, se levantó calmadamente, observando con detenimiento los detalles que componían la tienda, sus pies tropezaron con el cd que acaba de tirar momento antes, lo recogió y volvió a guardarlo en el cajón, su Arthie ,al menos el que conoció años atrás, no tenía la culpa de nada…

* * *

**Brooklyn, 4 años atrás**

-Mierda- Masculló Scott, haciendo malabares en la cocina, o algo así, porque aparte de los suntuosos movimientos que hacía para que la comida no se le quemara, ¡Oh sorpresa! Esta seguía quemándose.

Se frustró al segundo plato (para él y Ian, el pobre de Arthur sintió malas vibras y una futura fase de inanición ) y lanzó el mandil por alguna parte del lavadero, Salió de la cocina con ganas de matar al primero que se cruzara en su presencia, quien en ese entonces respondía al nombre de Arthur.

-¿Dónde mierda está el idiota de Ian? – Sonó más amenaza que a pregunta

-No lo sé, me dijo que te convencería y se largó – Continuó leyendo una que otra partitura del susodicho, pues a él si lo había convencido. Scott, molesto, se las arrancó de las manos y las lanzo a la chimenea.

-¿Q-qué haces? Idiota, ¿crees que eso es tuyo acaso? –Arthur estaba furioso, le costó mucho conseguir esos papeles.

-Más fuego, lo agradecerás en la noche- Lo miró desinteresadamente, sin saber lo que acaba de desencadenar.

-Está bien que no quieras esto, pero ¡es la única forma de salir adelante! ¿Crees que seguimos dependiendo de ti? ¡Reacciona Scott! Estamos igual que hace cinco años, Y todo por tu estúpido orgull…- Fue lanzado al piso, pero eso no fue el causante de su inminente silencio, sino la mano de Scott en su cuello y el rostro casi irreconocible de este.

-Yo no me fui por orgulloso, los putos esos no querían dar la plata que TE mantiene, tu eres el menos indicado de opinar de lo que hago, ¿acaso alguna vez te he dejado toda esta mierda de carga en tu espalda? ¡Jamás! Y no es porque sea el buen hermanito, fue porque se lo prometí a Dad, que cuidaría de los tres, y si no aprendes a valorar lo que hago, es momento de que te largues de esta maldita casa… ahora- Lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó del piso, conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo y solo dirigiéndole a la salida de la casa.

Arthur hizo todo lo posible para soltarse del agarre, pero cualquier movimiento en vano y esas manos lo ahorcarían en definitiva, miró la puerta con miedo, pues sabía muy bien que lo que decía el mayor no era una broma, nada lo fue. Solo le quedo decir algo, con mucho miedo se agarró de la pared y detuvo el andar del otro.

-N-no pienso largarme de aquí, quiero ayudarlos, y si no me dejas hacerlo, moriremos de hambre, los tres… Ian es el menos culpable en todo esto

-Ian es el que inicio todo est…

-No, fuiste tú

Scott abrió los ojos con toda la ira recorriendo sus pupilas dilatadas, consciente que el menor decía la verdad.

-Ian solo quería ayudarnos, y si esperamos, tal vez tenga razón…al menos esta vez- Aprovechó que su hermano había soltado un poco el agarre para volver al suelo y acomodarse la casaca, Scott abrió la boca dispuesto a gritarle algo más, pero fue interrumpido por un sonido cálido, que contrarrestaba con el cruel invierno que azotaba Inglaterra en ese entonces.

Arthur tampoco se esperaba eso, sorprendiéndose un poco, ambos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta, el menor, al reconocer más rápido la melodía, la abrió casi a la desesperada, cerrando los ojos primero al sentir todo el aire frio que la chimenea se encargaba de ocultar, luego de enfocar su mirada , divisó a Ian, sentado en una banca lejana, con la guitarra nueva que Scott le prometió comprar un año antes, la funda en el suelo, con nada más y nada menos que unas cincuenta libras o quizá algo más, desperdigadas en moneditas dentro , la chalina que traía puesta le tapaba toda la cara, sus ojos verde agua aun así resplandecían y uno que otro mechón naranja se mecía con el despiadado viento, que en vez de ocultar el sonido, lo transportaba a todo el vecindario, la gente salía a sus balcones, conmovida por el ritmo popular que Ian se encargaba de protagonizar en esos momentos, la sensibilidad y pasión que ponía en cada nota eran envidiadas incluso por el mismo Arthur, quien lo superaba en talento, pero el del medio siempre demostró más cariño al instrumento con el cual vivió su infancia, y lo único que conservó luego de la muerte de sus padres.

Arthur, conociendo de memoria aquella canción, se acercó lentamente a su hermano, quien aún oculto en la bufanda, sonreía al saber que al menos el más pequeño lo apoyaba.

Scott sencillamente estaba pasmado, nunca en estos años había pensado volver a las calles, recordarlas nuevamente lo petrifico un poco, el frío, el hambre y el miedo de antaño lo recorría en su totalidad, el temor de no poder cuidar a sus hermanos como el mayor que era, como se lo prometió aquel día a su padre, el querer escapar de esa responsabilidad la cual le había sido otorgada a sus cortos doce años, el peso de dos menores, tres bocas que alimentar, un hogar en ruinas, y todo estaba volviendo a ser lo mismo.

Pero ahora no estaba solo, contaba con ellos, Ian , quien estaba dando todo para darle a entender que había otra solución, más arriesgada, pero no imposible, y Arthur, aun con la mirada inocente, le sonreía del otro lado de la calle, pues el también sabia los riesgos que implicaba, ya no era un niño, y aun así, ¿qué podían perder? No tener nada era una ventaja, al menos en esos momentos…

El mayor se relamió los labios que esos momentos estaban resecos, para dirigirles una mirada decidida. No estaba seguro de que pasaría, pero al menos, la sonrisa y la intención de sus hermanos de no separarse nunca, fue suficiente aliento para tomar la decisión que no solo cambiaría su vida, sino la vida de todo el mundo.

Observó a Arthur detenidamente, cantando junto a Ian aquella melodía que nada más entro en su mente, le desgarro el alma, reconociéndola, y recordando los últimos días de sus padres, él también se la sabia tan perfectamente como ellos, cerró los ojos, agradeciendo a sus progenitores consciente que aun ausentes en este mundo, los estaban observando, y él sentía que aun los cuidaban…

Definitivamente, no estaba solo.

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away.  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay.  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.

Why she had to go  
I don't know she wouldn't say.  
I said something wrong,  
Now I long for yesterday.

* * *

-¡Te escuche ayer, Arthie! – Gritó ni bien vio aquella cabellera despeinada brillando entre el sol gélido del día siguiente, sonriendo como siempre.

-¿Q-qué?- Arthur apenas pudo darse cuenta de la presencia del albino

-Pensé que te daba vergüenza cantar en público- Levantó una ceja incrédulo

-W-well, aún me da algo, pero…

-Que bueno que vuelvas a estar en buenos términos con tus hermanos, ¿Ya están de acuerdo en crear la banda?- Le dedicó una sonrisa emocionada

-P-pues sí…creo…- Lo observó detenidamente, ¿Qué le había picado a Gilbert? Siempre que hablaban no hacia más que palabrear sobre su persona, y ¿Ahora preocupado en el?- Scott aun está dudoso, es muy terco cuando se lo propone, Ian está cruzando mar y tierra para hacerle cambiar de opinión…

-No me has dicho nada de ti, solo es blablablá de tus hermanos- Lo miró suspicaz, esperando respuesta alguna

-P-pues…w-well…yo… ¿qué quieres que diga de mí?- Suspiró rendido, y nervioso

-No lo sé… ¿Que ayer sonaste muy awesome cantando? Debiste haber tocado la guitarra, Ian no lo hace tan genial…

-A él le salen mejor clásicos como esos, nadie le pone tanto sentimiento – Miró hacia otro lado, mitad pensativo, mitad sonrojado, pues atención de otros nunca recibía, y sus hermanos eran el mejor ejemplo de eso.

-Mph…- Hizo un puchero aun en desacuerdo- Pero aun así, ¡Nada se compara al gran concierto que hiciste en mi casa! – Lanzó una carcajada.

-¡S-shup ut! – Le dio un golpe suave, contagiándose de las risas del otro

-¿Cuándo piensas estrenar tu canción? Bueno, ya lo hiciste conmigo, pero… me refiero a todo el público-seguía mirándolo intensamente, le gustaba ver como el otro cambiaba de expresiones cada tres segundos, era cómico y fascinante.

-¡Y-yo no estrene nada! Y… eso era de prueba…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que de prueba? ¡Hombreee pero si yo estaba emocionado con haber sido el primero!

-¡N-no pienso cantar de nuevo! – Se hizo bolita en la banca al frente de su casa, mientras el de ojos rojos solo giraba a su alrededor

-¡Ah, y luego me dices que Scott es un terco… con razón Ian sigue sufriendo en convencerlo, necesita un apoyo! Y si tu te niegas rotundamente a abrir la boca, jamás van a llegar a nada- Se sentó cansado de razonar con el ojiverde y lanzó un suspiro, giró su rostro en dirección al ingles- ¿Vas a mi casa hoy?

-W-what?- Arthur abrió los ojos medio consciente de sus palabras, pues Gilbert lo sorprendió a mitad de un pensamiento- Ah…s-si creo, tengo que enseñarte algo- Susurró algo sonrojado.

-¡Otra canción! ¡Awesome! ¿A las 5?

-S-si, algo asi, puedo estar más temprano, nadie va estar en casa para el almuerzo y bueno…

-Entonces cocino algo, porque si no me vas a incendiar la cocina, y ahí si que me regresan a Alemania y no te vuelvo a ver

-Si, ok – Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, a lo cual el otro solo lo observó detenidamente, pensando en que lo tendría tan absorto, aburrido a fin de cuentas, toqueteó los cachetes del otro con su índice, divertido con las muecas de mofa y molestia que el rubio lanzaba, sorprendido y sonrojado.

* * *

Arthur conoció a Gilbert cuando recién terminaba primaria, bueno, ¿Quién no lo conocía para ese entonces?, Ser extranjero y que siempre fuera el centro de atencion por naturaleza de su carácter, hizo que su fama se extendiera por toda la escuela. El rubio solo lo observaba cuando salía y venia de los recesos rodeado de gente hipócrita y que solo lo buscaba para subir algo su popularidad, pero al tratar de buscar defectos, a exepción del egocentrismo que destilaba cada segundo, la sonrisa que lanzaba a todos y cada uno era sincera y cándida, sus intenciones no eran malas, y se notaba cuando rumores de cualquiera rondaban por los recreos, pero él hacía caso omiso, le gustaba seguir hablando de videojuegos y no enfrascarse en chismes del gentío como todos los que le rodeaban.

Cansado de todo aquel ambiente, giraba su cabeza medio adormilado, mientras escuchaba los susurros que sus nombrados amigos decían a cada momento.

Ahí fue cuando detecto a Arthur, enfrascado en un papel, pensó que dibujaba, lo cual considero muy awesome, pues la parsinomia y la dedicación que le ponía a cada trazo era digno de observar, su rostro sereno y concentrado en cada movimiento, susurrando algo incomprensible y trinando algún ritmo con la mano izquierda.

-¿Qué haces?

Arthur, en un ataque histérico del susto que el albino le había propiciado, gritó y escondió los papeles dentro de su carpeta, completamente sonrojado y mirándolo con extrañeza de pies a cabeza

-¿Q-quién eres?– La voz aun le salía chillona, lo cual trato de arreglar con un carraspeo

-¡Gilbert, a tu servicio cejon amigo!- Le sonrió amigablemente, cosa que el inglés solo interpretó como una burla, levantó una ceja con cara de "¿Es en serio?" ,y volvió a sacar otro papel en blanco, garabateándolo por cualquier lugar, sin prestar atención alguna al chico.

-¡Hey! Te estoy hablando- Hizo un puchero y continuo acosándolo con la misma pregunta, para desgracia del ingles y su tranquilidad que ahroa se encontraba en el tacho- que dibujabas? Queiro ver!

-No estaba dibujando- Respondió tajantemente – Get lost, tus amigos te están esperando.

-No son mis amigos- Hablo calmadamente, como si recién descubriera aquel dato y tuviera miedo aun de si llo que decía era cierto o no.

-Ja, ¿Y recién te das cuenta? Bienvenido al mundo, mejor es estar solo que mal acompañado, si me permites- Se levantó, dispuesto a alejarse del tipo ese, pero fue detenido.

- Tu estas solo, y te ves mal…

- Yo estoy solo, y soy feliz.

- ¿Y porque no sonríes?

Arthur cada ves se quedaba mirándolo con más duda y furia, pues lo había dejado sin palabra, y odiaba esa sensación de estar equivocado

- Me largo, si tú dices ser feliz con ellos, lárgate también- Quiso huir corriendo pero la mano de Gilbert seguía sjetando su casaca- ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de soltarme? No estoy de humor- Lo fulmino y sujeto mas fuerte su mochila, hastiado.

- Ser feliz no necesita de otras personas, pero, al estar con ellas te da la oportunidad de compartir esa alegría, ¡Y tu eres mi próximo objetivo! – El de ojos verdes solo lo miro con un ligero tic en el ojo. ¿En que se había metido?

-¿Te puedes simplemente largar de mi vista?

-¡No, porque necesitas de mi awesome presencia! ¡Ahora te darás cuenta de lo que es tener un amigo! – El británico abrió los ojos, sorprendido e incrédulo. Solo dirigió su mirada al otro lado del salón y frustrado volvió a sentarse en la carpeta- Haz lo que quieras, me da igual.

* * *

Ahora creo que se entiende un poco mas *-*

No saben cuánto espere a poder escribir la infancia de Arthur *-* tal vez me anime a escribir el concierto tan trillado que todo el mundo dice y que Gilbert tuvo el honor de escuchar por primera vez, y encima lo tiene en CD el maldito Dx (?)

Si alguna vez lo escribo, definitivamente la canción seria una de Placebo, pues sus canciones me han inspirado a escribir como dos capis más xD

Gracias de nuevo pro sus comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo para leer :3 luego de este fic talves se me haga algo dificil comenzar con algun Usuk, porque...well muchas sabes que el fruk acaba de enamorarme xD

Espero que la inspiracion venga *-*

Etto... ¿Comentarios?...¿Tomates?

La trama original vuelve en el siguiente capi n.n


	12. Breaking the heart's rules

Bueno...esto merece algo digno que contar, y es que...

Aun con todas las demoras, he vuelto, y esta vez para quedarme hasta que se termine!

Estuve un mes sufriendo si continuarlo o no...y well, cuatro meses despues, les tengo asegurados 30 capis, del cual ya voy por el 15, lo de mi beta es otra historia xD espero que Sole tenga vida, confio que podra hacerlo, y se que me engaña (?) xd

Anyway, gracias Sole por editar mis porquerias xD te lo vuelvo a decir: Ya me habia olvidado de lo hermoso que escribias *_*

Ah! Y feliz dia del padre a Soly-sama, o a Papa Ale *-* que aunque no sea mi padre, si lo es de todo Global Mpreg :3 y le dedico este capi, y junto con él , el re-inicio de mi fic, espero lo disfruten :3

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos pertenecen a hide sama, y ... me volvere vieja diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez xd

**Parejas:** UsxUk ...no se de donde me sale el usuk tierno y hermoso xDu

**Advertencia:** una escritroa loca, creo que eso ya seria una advertencia -se señala(?)-

* * *

**Not the way I planned it**

**Chapter 12: Breaking the heart's rules**

Salieron de la tienda con disimulada parsimonia, buscando rápidamente algún lugar en el que pudieran descansar y disponerse tranquilamente a comer, los dos estaban conscientes de que, al menos toda esa calle, estaba repleta de fanáticos, Arthur se regañó mentalmente el haber venido hasta ahí, pero su conciencia, tan linda ella, le ofreció más de una razón para que se callara, y como todas tenían que ver con Alfred, prefirió dejar de pensar en eso y de hacerse más líos mentales… y sentimentales.

¿Quién podía culpar a Alfred? Él pecaba de inocente en estos momentos, pues si las miradas no dejaban de ofrecer su atención al más pequeño, era más por la ropa que le cubría la cabeza y la totalidad de sus fácilmente reconocibles ojos.

Para ese entonces andaba vestido de una capucha blanca que brillaba con el sol de mediodía, combinándolo con unos jeans pegados color negro, obsequiando una visión de su fisonomía digna de contemplar para los ojos azules que hacían lo posible por no comérselo con la mirada, o para que el inglés no se diera cuenta de que sus intentos fallaban miserablemente y lo hacía cada vez más notorio.

Pero Arthur aun no se percataba, será porque ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir miradas algo… acosadoras. O también porque iba delante guiando el camino, más bien descubriéndolo, pues nunca había caminado por aquellas calles. Detrás iba Alfred observando con curiosidad cada mechón teñido que sobresalía de la polera, aburriéndose rápidamente nuestro niño, bajo a sus hombros, a observar su espalda estrecha y sus brazos delgados, tenía una apariencia muy delicada, o eso daba a pensar con la ropa ancha cubriéndole la parte del torso, pues dentro de ella el británico conservaba muy bien sus torneados músculos, no tan grandes como los de Scott, eso ya era otro nivel de culturismo, sin embargo, podía jactarse de su resistencia y agilidad, habilidades innatas que utilizo para sobrevivir sus días de adolescente en unas de las zonas más peligrosas de su ciudad.

Alfred continuó bajando, dejando la espalda a un lado y … god, su forma de caminar era tan sexy, sus piernas contorneadas y su trasero levantado era la vista más deliciosa para el americano, incluso se puso a pensar si Arthur en verdad supiera las reacciones que desencadenaban su cuerpo a los que lo veían, y lo aprovechaba a su favor…

Pero la realidad era distinta, el de ojos verdes en esos momentos seguía tan pendiente en la búsqueda del dichoso restaurante que en su caminar, sin percatarse, la parte de la polera que cubría sus ojos fue cayendo, y con el sol aquellos ojos verdes llamaban mucho más la atención de lo que normalmente lograban.  
Y entre los que se percataron de su encantador brillo, estaba Alfred, quien quedo embobado un buen rato observándolos, Arthurque para ese entonces había volteado completamente, se sonrojo ante tanta atención del menor.

Hasta que las neuronas de Alfred conectaron como era debido, o por lo menos lo que podemos llamar así, en un acto impulsivo tiro de la capucha para cubrir aquella joyitas color jade.

- What the…?!

- Shhh – Le susurró al otro lado de la tela, Arthur maldijo aquella estúpida ropa que los separaba, estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de él, podía sentir el calor que emanaba.

El ojiazul dio un vistazo a todo el panorama, sintiéndose como un niño jugando a policías y ladrones, recorriendo cada calle con una sonrisita triunfante al saber que de todo el mundo existente, solo él sabía que Arthur estaba ahí… con él.

Suavizó la fuerza con laque sujetaba la capucha, dejando libre sus labios para besarlo dulcemente. El inglés no se esperaba esa, así que quedó pasmado durante unos segundos antes de corresponder, desapareciendo el mundo y moviendo sus labios saboreándolos con calma.

Seguían a mitad de la acera, y suerte que nadie pasaba por ahí, porque se hubiera quedado a ver lo raro que se veían besándose y uno no tenga cara, o este cubierta dado el caso. Así que el estadounidense se encargó de llevarlo al menos a alguna pared en donde apoyarse para profundizar más el beso, si se podía, Arthur ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba parado en ese momento así que lo siguió, para él solo era suficiente saber que aquellos besos eran muy adictivos y necesarios para su existencia.

Cosas de adicción siempre son compartidas, y no era esta la excepción, Alfred no titubeó en saborear un poco más del dulce sabor de la boca del inglés, sus manos ya habían viajado a su cuello y su espalda, queriendo sentir aquel delicioso cuerpo, amándolo con delirio y sintiéndose el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Pero al igual que los dulces momentos, el aire también se acababa. Se separaron jadeando, Alfred sonriendo como nunca y Arthur…. Arthur solo se recostó en su hombro, muy sonrojado y sintiéndose vulnerable, nunca se había dejado llevar por el deseo con alguien más, cosa que no lo hacía sentir cómodo del todo, tenía miedo… mucho miedo aun.

El menor, sin darse cuenta del problema en cuestión, lo abrazo tiernamente, dirigiendo su voz a su oído y susurrándole.

- ¿Estás bien Darling?

-S-si – Sacudió la cabeza y cogió su mano para volver a la caminata - Vamos a comer - le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila, no quería que el menor se alarmara por sus repentinos cambios emocionales tan característicos de su persona.

Encontraron un restaurant familiar poco concurrido, cuyo destino hubiera sido muy distinto, si el mundo hubiera sabido que uno de los Kirkland estaba por comer ahí.

Alfred, siempre tan cariñoso con las personas que amaba, era parte de su personalidad dar gestos de afecto aproximadamente cada cinco segundos, por lo que comprenderán lo que sufrió para controlarse al tener a Arthur al frente suyo… y si lo pensamos bien, nunca lo logró y terminó besándolo, abrazándolo, o haciendo muchas cosas que podemos resumir con un "te-daré-amor".

Y por lo mismo, al microsegundo termino abrazando al británico por la espalda, en un fallo intento de colgársele encima, pues era más pequeño que él, se escabullo entre la capucha y la piel de su cuello y comenzó a darle pequeños besitos,como amaba disfrutar aquella deliciosa piel.

El inglés se sonrojó de golpe al sentir los toques en una zona tan sensible para él, mordiéndose el labio para no soltar algún suspiro delatador, cerró los ojos y trato de hablar con una voz normal.

- A-Alfred…ya llegamos…s-salte de mi encima - hizo un vago intento para soltarse, pero tenía que ser sincero, no quería que aquellos labios se despegaran de su piel. Aquella sensación cálida que se desprendía su aliento lo completaba.

- Hmmm - el más joven seguía en su trabajo de curtir aquella blanca piel, lamiendo de vez en cuando de manera divertida.

- Alfred… ¡P-podrías comportarte! – logró empujarlo lejos de la acera, el menor solo rio enternecido, no se podría especificar exactamente que comportamiento del inglés le parece tierno ahí, pero dejémoselo a él.

Arthur se sentó en la mesa con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que el otro se sentara al frente suyo y así poder utilizar la cartilla del menú para ocultar su sonrojo indiscreto.

Pero no estuvo en sus planes que Alfred se sentara a su costado, acortando aún más la distancia si es que se podía, e invadiendo el espacio personal del británico, quien no dudo en reclamarlo, o algo dentro de si se iría a morir, tenía que seguir vivo por ahora.

- Alfred, P-please…n-no…- ¿Qué se podía hacer? Trató de sostenerle la mirada, sin embargo se perdió de nuevo entre los mares azules, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y yendo a sus labios otra vez.

Esta vez con más necesidad, Arthur cogió los cabellos color canela, acariciando la nuca del chico mientras su cerebro se perdía entre el sabor de los labios americanos y la textura de los mismos.

Una pisca de conciencia lo hizo despertar momentáneamente, lo suficiente como para alejarlo, era un lugar público, y él no podía darse esos gustos que alguien normal si podía… Ser _él _le estaba costando caro.

Utilizando toda la fuerzade voluntad y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, ya sea por las ganas de más, o por el miedo de continuar algo de lo cual no tenía control; lo empujó suavemente a una posición menos comprometedora. El de ojos cielo lo miró confundido, hasta que su razón también volvió, comprendió el lio en el que se meterían si seguían de esa manera, por lo que solo se alejo un poco. Aun así, el tan deseado espacio que el inglés buscaba no se le fue concedido… Alfred ni loco se separaba de él un milímetro más.

Arthur seguía frunciendo el ceño, pero en un gesto más lastimero, se odiaba a sí mismo, y su maldita vida, por no poder ofrecerle un día común, como deseaba volver a esas épocas en donde podía reír y llorar como si la vida se le fuera en eso, y solo estaba él escuchándose…desde chico amo la indiferencia que la sociedad le ofrecía, pero que ahora esa misma sociedad se la negaba.

Lamentablemente ya no era el chiquillo desconocido, y no se iba a dejar vencer por el mundo…. él era Arthur Kirkland.

Sujetó la mano de Alfred, se levantó como pudo y lo jaló a la salida, Alfred alcanzo a preguntarle si estaba bien antes de ser movido bruscamente a la calle.

El mayor seguía tirando de él, le quedaban 30 minutos, fue un estúpido al haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo en organizar sus pensamientos.

Era hora de actuar.

El de lentes no entendía absolutamente nada, solo se dejo llevar. Llegaron al mismo parque de días atrás, y tomaron el mismo camino para adentrarse a él, cuando el menor solo distinguía los arboles a su alrededor, y el pare definitivo del andar del otro, volvió su vista a Arthur, quien en ese mismo instante se saco con furia la capucha que lo había mantenido atrapado en su mundo durante todos esos años, la lanzó al lago lanzando un grito , y por la misma euforia de la situación, no pudo medir el impulso del tiro y termino resbalando con su propio cuerpo.

No llegó a caer porque Alfred reaccionó a tiempo y lo mantuvo entre sus brazos por la espalda. Sentía como la respiración agitada del más pequeño se mezclaba con una sutil, pero sincera risa. Lo abrazo nuevamente, y por primera vez no detectó al de ojos verdes tensándose.

Arthur no solo estaba feliz, estaba en paz, hacía años, años en los que no sentía aquella calma, esa libertad de sentir, de amar, de tener aquellas sensaciones esas que su universo leprohibía tener. Y lo mejor era de qué podía disfrutar de tener a ese idiota americano sin miedo a nada. Aquel idiota que le robo besos, sonrisas, suspiros, sueños, caricias…

Aquel que le mostró que se podía encontrar el amor.

Y que dependía de ellos dejarlo fluir.

Y sobre todo, dependía de ellos que no desapareciera.

* * *

Y esto esta tan lindo que hasta yo llore al escribirlo TWWWT

A los comentarios que no pude responder, mi mas sinceras disculpas, gracias a las que no perdieron la esperanza en mi…

Soy del bando fruk, pero una parte de mi aun mantiene este universo alterno en dodne hay un lindo, tierno, y eterno usuk :3

Si queiren agradecer a alguien, que sea a kastiyana, fredo y a vero por sus fics 3 y una mención especial a soly, por insistir en sacar mi lado usukiano y por darme tan hermosos fics y doujinshsis :3 y a Xiany, uke mia *W* linda, algun dia te escribire un gerita con amor *-*

Y bueno, eso es todo chicas… de verdad, gracias si es que se tomaron el tiempo de continuar con esta historia, este capi es pequeño, y tengo que admitir que la primera parte es un poco fría a comapracionde la ultima, pero…entiendanme, recién estoy regresando xD

Recíbanme con amor y reviews :3

PD:el otro capi será el triple de este ;D – Pobre mi Sole xd -


End file.
